Jam Buds Reborn: Steven x Connie
by XxCrystalstarxX
Summary: A simple story about Steven and Connie's relationship as they grow up.
1. JB! 1: Looking at Stevonnie!

"Hey Connie! Watch this!" A excited Steven said to a smiling Connie.

"Alright Jam Bud! I'm looking!" She said giggling a bit at the words, "Jam Bud". Steven began to look very focused before a pink light began to cover him from his gem. Suddenly standing in his place was a dark pink lion with a black puffy mane. It had a yellow star right on its chest and a pink gem on its belly. The lion turned to Connie to see her go starry eyed.

"No way! You know how to shape shift!? That's incredible Steven!" Connie smiled running up to him and petting his mane.

"Its so soft and puffy!"

"I know right!"

"Do you want to get on my back? I'm as tall as Lion so you wouldn't be a problem carrying."

"Well if you say so then, ok!" Connie said as she hopped on the Steven-lion and held on tightly to His mane. The Steven-lion blushed at Connie's hands before roaring a happy roar.

"I'm a Steven-lion!" He yelled as he began to race across the beach laughing along with Connie.

"A Steven-lion? Maybe we should call you something else like Puffy or something!" Connie suggested as Steven-lion nodded in agreement.

"Puffy is too weird."

"Well then how about Roar?"

"I like it but it should sound like "Rawr" and spelled that way too!"

"Grammer wise, incorrect but still all the same cool!" Connie said as Rawr began to slow down.

The boy was starting to get tired. He had just started to master shape shifting so his human body wasn't too used to the change making him tire quickly.

"Ok. Enough Rawr. I want to be Steven again." Rawr meowed as Connie hopped of him to let him shift back.

"Its still super cool now you can shape shift Steven!" Connie grinned hugging him softly making them both blush.

"Not only that but I can fuse with the Crystal Gems!

"Wow really!?"

"Yeah! It's a bit tiring like shape shifting but still really cool! My favorite fusion is with Amethyst! We're called Kunzite!" Steven smiled wide as he remembered the fusion.

"I guess Stevonnie has some competition!" Connie said as the kids began to laugh

"Don't worry, I still like to be Stevonnie! Speaking of Stevonnie, Pearl wants to check us out " more thoroughly." She wants to see how and why we can fuse." Steven said as he took out his phone and went to his music. He selected the song he danced with Connie from when they first fused.

"May I have this dance?" Steven asked covering his face and holding out his hand.

"Steven, you don't have to cover your face. I'm comfortable dancing without you covering your face." Connie said slightly looking away blushing. Steven also blushed before grabbing her hand and dipping her. His gem began to glow brightly pink and the light engulfed them both merging them both.

"Wooohoo!" Stevonnie yelled in happiness.

"I'm back! Ok now let's see what Pearl wanted." She said as she began to run to Steven's house.

 _In the house..._

"I can't even began to firgue out how he does it. Fusing with a human." Pearl said pacing back and forward in a line.

"I think its amesome! Not as cool like Kunzite but still pretty cool!" Amethyst grinned shoving a sandwich in her mouth. Suddenly the door opened up and in walked Stevonnie.

"Hey guys. Pearl wished to see me?" Stevonnie asked as the gem began to walk to the fusion. Clearing her throat, she looked at the fusion then her (I assume cuz of the looks and voice.) gem.

"Yes. I wanted to study you. Your the first half human half gem fusion and I would like to understand how. Is that alright with you?" Pearl asked a bit nervous.

"Sure! If Steven and Connie don't mind then I don't either!" She said grinning widely.

"Ok good. So for starters can you summon "your" shield?"

"Um I'm not sure but I can try!" Stevonnie smiled before focusing on her gem. Suddenly a bright light came from the gem and out came the shield.

"Woah! I didn't know I could do that! Wait can I merge weapons? Hold on!" Stevonnie said still holding the shield and running out the house. A moment later she came back in with Rose's sword. Pearl stared a bit at the sword given to Connie.

"Ok here I go!" Stevonnie said as she combined the two things. The shield and the sword fused into a bigger shield with sharp edges all around it. A rose was also placed all around the shield. A handle was now inside of the shield for gripping.

"Oh my!" Said Pearl

"No way!" Shouted Amethyst

"Pretty amazing." Smiled Garnet

"Oh my gosh! Its so amesome looking!" Stevonnie yelled grinning her face off.

"Yes. Its quite remarkable you were even able to do that since your more human then gem." Pearl said as Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"So what?! Its cool!" The purple gem said.

"Stevonnie. How do you feel?" Garnet asked as everyone turned to her.

"I feel like two very happy children are having a party all over me." Stevonnie said before she started to feel tired.

"Now those children are starting to get tired. *Yawn* I'm so tired for some reason..."*Yawn* Stevonnie said before falling to the floor, snoring. Soon the fusion turned white and split into a sleeping Connie and a tired Steven.

"Oops! Sorry about that. Me and Connie both were getting tired so we unfused, sorta." Steven explained tiredly as he noticed Connie was asleep, snoring gently.

"I'll take her home. You two have done enough fusing for today." Garnet said as Steven shook his head.

"I'll take her home, I can take Lion." Steven said yawning as he picked up the sleeping Connie in his arms and walked out the door. The sun was starting to set.

"Lion!" Steven yelled as the pink lion teleported over to him.

"Can you take us to Connie's house?" He asked rubbing his eyes as Lion nodded. Steven then climbed on Lion with Connie in his arms. The sight of the sleeping girl made his face turn red. He really liked her.

"Let's go." He said as the pink beast jumped from the steps and began to run on the sand. Connie's eyes flew open at the feel of wind blowing on her face. She looked up to find Steven's tired face as he tried to keep his eyes open. She soon realized the way Steven was holding her and began to blush.

"Steven?" She said as he looked down at her with a red blush hard on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"To your house."

"Why?"

"You had got so tired that you fell asleep. Stevonnie took a lot of our energy."

"Oh yeah, I remember now."

"Oh! We're here." Steven said as he and Connie got off of Lion and went Connie's door. They knocked a flew times before Connie's mother came out.

"Thanks for taking me back home Steven."

"Yes thank you." Connie's mother said as Steven nodded.

"Anytime. Bye Connie." Steven said getting back onto Lion and waving.

"Bye." Connie said as she closed the door. Immediately after that, Steven collapsed on Lion.

"Take me...home." Steven barley said as Lion opened a portal to the house and jumped in it. Soon they were inside the house and Garnet was putting Steven to bed while Pearl was trying to get Lion outside.

"Goodnight Steven." Garnet said before kissing him on the forehead. That got him to smile a bit.


	2. JB! 2: The Boy!

"Steven wake up."

"*Groan*"

"Connie's here."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you say so Garnet?" Steven asked sitting up and looking at the fusion leader. Garnet only chucked softly as Steven rushed to the door. He almost fainted at seeing what the girl was wearing. She had on a red tank top that's straps tied in the the back of her neck. (Like Lapis' top) She also had on some blue jeans like Steven's but shorter.

"Wow." Steven said opening the door to let her in.

"I know right! I'm surprised my parents even let me wear this, but since its the summer there was an exception." Connie said walking in. She said her 'Hello's' to the gems and sat down on the couch waiting for Steven to get ready for the day. He came out the bathroom with everything done. He had on his trademark outfit.

"Alright Connie, let's go!" He said grabbing her head and running out the door laughing.

"How much you want to bet that Connie's going to be Steven's wife one day." Amethyst asked Garnet sitting on the counter.

"I don't doubt you on that but if not then my battle axe." Garnet said as Amethyst grinned wide.

"Deal!"

 _Outside..._

"So where do you want to go?"

"Um, how about the Big Donut? I could use a little suger."

"That's a great idea! Let's go!" Steven exclaimed running with Connie to the Big Donut.

"Hey Sadie and Lars!" Steven and Connie said as the they walked in the sweet smelling shop.

"Hey Steven, hey Connie. What can I get you guys today?"

"Ha! Steven brought his girlfriend!"

"Lay off Lars!"

"Do they always fight like this?" Connie asked as Steven nodded.

"Their crazy for each other."

Soon Steven and Connie walked out of the shop with a bag of two donuts. One chocolate and one regular.

"Ok what's next?"

"Oooo! The arcade!"

"Cool let's go." Connie said finishing her donut and following Steven to the arcade. Not people were there so there were more empty games. Connie went to buy some tokens for the both of them.

"Here. I could only us buy eight each. Spent it wisely young traveler." Connie joked giggling.

"Thank you O' great and wise sage!" Steven giggled back as they went their separate ways. Connie went to a game called "Straight A's" while Steven went to play classic "Pacman" While playing his game Steven started to feel bad vibes coming from outside the arcade.

"Huh. I wonder why I'm feeling this way. Suddenly a huge wave of the bad feeling went through Steven and he looked who could have caused such a feeling. At the entrance of the arcade stood a muscler boy who was about 5'10. He had a smug look on his face and his eyes dared anyone to look at him. Steven and shrugged his shoulders and continued to play his game. This boy wasn't really anything to be scared of. His seen plenty of scarier things then the boy. The boy walked his way around the Arcade until he found a seat next to Connie.

"Hey hottie. What are you doing in a place like this?" The boy asked moving slightly closer to her. Connie moved back.

"Its Connie not hottie and I could ask you the same." She said with an edge to her voice. The boy only snorted before grabbing her wrist and smelling it.

"You smell like flowers."

"Ew! Get your hand off of me!" Connie yelled yanking her arm away and hopping from the arcade chair.

"Your a creep." She hissed before making her way to Steven. The boy then grinned. Steven was to caught up in his game to notice Connie until she tapped his arm.

"Huh? Oh hey Connie! Did you beat your game?" Steven asked as she shook her head.

"That new boy is a serious creep. He started to flirt with me before grabbing my wrist and smelling it.'' Connie said frowning hard. She couldn't even hide the bit of fear in her face. Steven stopped his game and jumped off the arcade chair. He then gently grabbed her hand and locking their fingers together which caused them to blush.

" From now on we play games together. " He said as Connie brightened up again.

"Good"

 _A few hours later..._

"That was fun! Remember when you turned your steering wheel so hard you fell out of your chair?! I nearly died of laughing so hard!" Connie laughed as Steven joined in too.

"Well I guess your taken huh?" A deep voice stopped the kids laughter.

"Oh great its him! Leave me alone!" Connie frowned as the two turned to the boy.

"Yeah leave her alone! Can't you see she doesn't like you?" Steven said as the boy rolled his eyes.

"Says Over sized afro kid."

"Hey! His afro is very nice!"

"Yeah!"

The two began to turn around when the boy grabbed Connie's arm and pulled her back.

"Get off of me!" She screamed trying to twist her way out of his grasp but to no success. Steven shot back and began to try to get Connie out but couldn't. The boy quickly grew tired of Steven so he raised his free hand and punched the mess out of Steven who fell to the floor.

"Steven!" Connie shouted as the boy pulled her to his face.

"Now that Afro boy here is out of the way I can get back to what I was doing." He smirked before Steven began to get up. A few blood drops came out from his nose but he wiped them away. There was nothing but pure rage in the boy's eyes that made Connie flinch.

"Get your damn hards off my Connie!" He roared punching the boy so hard it broke his nose and sent him flying back five feet. Steven quickly grabbed her hand and ran out of the arcade. He led them to the beach by his house and sat them down. Steven began to tear up after awhile.

"I'm so sorry Connie! If-!" He cried as Connie hushed him with a passionate hug.

"Don't blame yourself! Its not your fault! You saved me remember?"

"Yeah but its not just that."

"Then what is it?"

"When I saw you scared and held hostage against your will something snapped. Never in my life have I ever felt rage like that before. It scared me." He said as they both stayed silent for awhile. Steven then returned her hug and buried his face in her neck. Connie and both blushed heavily as Connie hugged him back.

"I have to get stronger."

"What?"

"Steven I don't want to rely on you every time I'm in trouble. Its not fair for you."

"I don't mind."

"You don't get it! Your not going to always be there!"

"I know but-!"

"No Steven!"

"If your going to get stronger then so I'm I! Your really good at sword fighting and together we'an an amesome team so now we have to learn how to fist fight. Garnet is really good at that!"

"Really Steven? Thank you."

"Now get ready for something terrifying!" Steven shouted as he shifted in Rawr.

"Oh no the return of Rawr!" Connie said in mock fear as Rawr began to playfully chase her.

 _In the house..._

"You should give me the axe now Garnet!"

"Well see Amethyst."


	3. JB! 3: Training with Garnet!

"Are you sure their old enough, let alone strong enough to even began training like this!" Pearl asked as she watched Garnet block every punch the kids tried to throw at her and tripped them with her leg.

"Yes Pearl. Steven and Connie both need this. Steven's half gem so he has power. He just doesn't know how to use it yet. Connie's strong too. Strong in the mind more in then in strength. If I can just get them to unlock their potential, they'd be a powerful duo." Garnet said as felt herself falling to the ground. She was kicked by Connie in the back of the head.

"Oh my gosh! Garnet are you ok?"

"Yes but you should never let your enemies recover." Garnet said as she picked up Connie and threw her onto Steven.

"Aww man! We nearly had the jump on you!" Steven exclaimed as helped Connie up.

"Yes you did but Connie made the mistake of not finishing me off before I had a chance to strike again. Now tell me how did you manage to knock me down?"

"Well while you were talking to Pearl, Connie saw that you wasn't as focused on us anymore so she made a cool plan."

"We knew you would see us coming if we charged right up to you."

"So I told Steven to spin me around to gain more momentum, then let me go at the right time." Connie smiled.

"Sending her flying right at you!" Steven said as Garnet nodded.

"Very good. You managed to find a weak point on me and used it to your advantage. Now let's get serious. I want both of you to try to hit me but without each others help." Garnet said. The kids looked confused but nevertheless nodded. In a flash both kids ran towards the fusion. Steven charged in before jumping and trying to punch her but Garnet saw and pushed him away. Connie came in running but not charging letting her see what Garnet would do. The fusion tryed to sweep her leg under Connie's to trip her but Connie saw and jumped over them. Unfortunately Connie wasn't strong enough to block Garnet's next move.

"Ok. Now try to hit me using teamwork." She said as the duo smiled at that. The two began to run at Garnet both were very close to each other. Steven summoned his shield to block any attracts by Garnet. Steven tryed to hit Garnet with his shield but was blocked by her hands.

"Now!" Shouted Steven as Connie flew from behind him and punched Garnet in the face hard. Before she could recover Steven had rammed her in the chest with his shield. She stumbled back a few feet while Connie was boasted up by Steven's shield. It sent Connie flying over Garnet and landing right behind her. Before she could turn around and get Connie, Steven distracted her by running up to her fake punching in the air. Connie then kicked Garnet in the back hard enough to make her fall, barley.

"We did it Connie!" Shouted a sweating Steven as Connie began to smile.

"Just as I thought. You two work good together. Not saying you cant handle yourselfs."

"Thanks Garnet!" Both of the children said as they got knocked to the ground.

"Garnet!" Whined Steven as he got up along side Connie.

"We were only saying thanks!"

"Do you tell your enemies thanks? But since this is training, your welcome." Garnet said.

 _Later that day..._

"Steven! Watch out for her left Gauntlet!" Connie yelled as the boy nodded and used his shield to protect him from Garnet's weighted punch. Once it was blocked he used his free hand to grab her other arm to allowing Connie to get a kick in on the fusion before Garnet could push her away. Garnet grinned a bit before freeing her arms and gauntlets and sending a mass of sold but firm punches at them sending both kids flying back. Garnet then adjusted her shades and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright. That was pretty good. Steven, I want you to battle me in a solo battle. Connie your up next. Now Steven I warn you, my hits will become harder." She warned as Pearl, who had been watching the training through her fingers jumped at Garnet's words.

"GARNET!" She shouted running up to her terrified.

"You can't be serious! He's only a boy and half human. He could get hurt, brake a bone, bleed, bruise a-and-!" She stopped as Garnet raised up her gauntlet.

"I'm not going to hit that hard, besides I believe Steven can take it. He maybe be human but he's also a gem. Alright Steven are you ready?" Garnet said as Steven poked his chest out a little after hearing her words.

"As ever!" He said blushing a bit as Connie began to cheer him on.

"Go Steven!"

"Let's go." Garnet said as both gems began to run at each other. Garnet was the first one to strike. Landing a heavy blow on Steven's face before hitting him in a upper cut. Steven was shocked. _"Ow! Garnet means business now! That actually hurt! I gotta step it up!"_ Steven thought as he fell to the ground. He just began to get up when Garnet was almost upon him when he summoned his shield and blocked her attack like before. He then surprisingly pushed her back with it an impressive amount of force and using his other hand to punch her dead in the face. Her shades cracked but she only smiled. Steven quickly dodged her attacks and the unavoidable ones, used his shield to block them.

Garnet grabbed his shirt and threw him into the ground a bit ruffly. Pearl and Connie noticed and began to worry. Steven only grunted at the empact and got right back up, kicking Garnet in the leg making fall to her knees. Steven brutally delivered hard punches to Garnet's face before she grabbed him and threw him to the ground again but this time even harder.

"This has gone long enough!" Pearl shouted as Steven got up growled in fury. This was no friendly battle but a real one. He then charged at Garnet but got stopped her gauntlets. He did a fierce punch to her stomach making her hold weaker so he jumped up and "Sparta" kicked her sending her a few feet back. Connie felt herself flinch at Steven's ferociousness. He had became that angry back at Arcade. He was frightening powerful even visibly hurting Garnet! If someone didn't do something soon they were both going to get hurt bad. Pearl shared Connie's fear as well. What on earth was Garnet thinking?! She was hitting Steven like she would a gem monster! And what on earth held had taken over her baby? Steven was never this mad or even powerful. He was able to take Garnet's blows!

Connie saw Pearl's face and tapped on her arm.

"I know what your thinking. I've seen Steven get like this." Pearl widened her eyes and looked at Connie.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, back when we went to the arcade we ran into some trouble and I needed help. Steven got so mad seeing me uncomfortable like that, that he punched the boy who was causing my discomfort so hard he flew back like 5 feet and broke his nose. He was so...raged. I got scared. He even said he was scared of It." Connie finished as Pearl had her hands on her mouth.

"Oh my!" She said shocked as Garnet slammed Steven down away from her after he had punched the shades off of her. She was scratched up and was even panting in fatigue. She soon snapped back to reality. What was she doing? She was fighting with Steven. The boy struggled to get up having his own share of cuts and scratches. He was even bleeding from the mouth a bit with made Garnet almost fall. How could she have forgotten? He was so strong it felt like a real battle. Her three eyes all cried a tear as she made a new pair of shades and shook her gauntlets off.

"I'm so sorry Steven." She whispered as she ran up to the boy. She could feel the rage and power coming off of he it made her blink with fear. He was strong. Rose strong. Steven was about to punch the hell out of Garnet but felt her loving arms grab him in a hug. He could feel his rage melting away and began to cry into her chest.

"It happened again!" He cried as Pearl and Connie ran up to them.

"What happened?" Garnet asked as Steven rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"The rage. It happened when me and Connie went to the Arcade.

"Connie had explained it to me. Do you want me to tell you?" Pearl asked as Garnet shook her head.

"Let them explain." She simply said as Connie and Steven told the Arcade story.

"I see. Your gem is going through a change like you are Steven. Your 12 going on 13. Its just your human hormones acting up with your gem. Its normal for human kids to experience this but since your a half human gem its worse. Its just your emotions. You felt angry and your gem amplified it. The same with every other of your emotions." Garnet explained as Steven felt relieved.

"Oh good! Its just a normal human gem problem." He said as he winced in pain at the cuts and damage he had got during the fight.

"I should have realized! You were so powerful I had to fight you like I do a monster or a powerful gem." Garnet said squeezing her fist. Steven hugged her.

"I forgive you now can I go lay down? I'm pooped." He said as Connie giggled a bit.

"sorry Connie. We'll have to wait on our solo battle alright." Garnet said as Connie nodded. She then took Steven's hand and began to help him make it to the house. This action made them both blush.

"Thanks Connie." He said as he laid a gentle kiss on her cheek. They both almost passed out of blushing to hard. She returned it with a kiss to his cheek. Steven smiled wide. So wide it almost broke his face. She returned his kiss!


	4. JB! 4: Feelings come through

"Um Connie?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk about yesterday."

"... are you mad?"

"No, no! I mean no!"

"Well what then?"

"I'm was just trying to say I liked it.

"Really?"

"Yeah and um I want to show you something." Steven said as he used one of his large hands to softly pull Connie's face closer to his and interlocked them in a passionate kiss. They slowly pulled away needing air. Their faces were fixed in blissful ones until they realized what had happened.

"W-wow Steven!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"What for? The best moment of my life?"

"What? Wait? Really?"

"Yes! Ever since I met you my life had got so much better! "

"Cool! I'm glad that I did for you!"

"So um why did you do it though?"

"Do what? Kiss you? Silly I've... liked you a lot for awhile."

"Steven that's not funny. Tell me why."

"Connie I did. I really like you."

"Steven! Stop it! Tell me why now!"

"I told you, I **like** you!"

"Just stop! I'm not pretty! There's no way a cool kid like you could like me. I'm just too ugly." Connie wwhispered as Steven looked surprised.

"Connie no! Your gorgeous! Your smart and a very good violin player. I could never think your ugly!" He firmly said hugging her tight. Connie hugged him back and cried in his neck.

"I-i never thought I was pretty. People from my school would tease me and say I was hideous. At first I ignored them but soon I stared to wonder if it was true." Connie explained as Steven's hug tightened.

"Those idiots better be happy I'm not at your school. I'd show I'm just how fist taste." He growled as Connie gasped.

"Steven! That's not line you! I know they said terrible things but you told me I'm pretty! You never lie so it must be true."

"Sorry. This teenage hormone stuff is harder to control then I thought. My birthday is coming up after all."

"Wow you'll be a teenager! Tell me how it feels once your birthday arrives."

"Sure thing Connie! So um what do you want to do now?"

How about we play a song? I brought my violin." Connie said reaching behind her pulling out the violin case.

"Awesome! I got ny ukulele right here!" Steven exclaimed grabbing it and standing up. He took his flip flops off and felt the sand on his feet. It was soothing. Connie did the same. This gave Steven a perfect view of his crush. Even though she was only 12 he could already see nice curves on the girl. Her hips, butt, thighs, and chest were all growing. It wouldn't be long before more boys started to notice.

"Um Steven? You ok?" Connie's voice snapped the boy back to reality. He felt wrong for even looking at her like that let alone think about it! He couldn't help it! She was just so nice looking and with this teenage stuff happening, its bound to get worse.

Y-yeah! Just spaced out! Ok let's go!" Steven nervously replied before playing a happy peppy tone.

(Think of the song Beast Boy sings for Terra on Teen Titans Go! That tone.)

Connie joined in adding beautiful tone to it making it happy yet smooth.

 **"This song's about, two friends in love!**

 **"The girl friend who's, as sweet as a dove!"**

 **"The boy friend who's, as crazy as a thing called love!"**

 **"I can't imagine being without you!"**

 **"I can't Imagine being without you too!"**

 _(Together)_

 **"Everything I want to see! Won't be good if your not with me! Jam Buds forever we will be! Jam Buds, yeah! Together 'till the end of time!"**

Steven and Connie both ended the song with one last stroke of their instruments.

"Woo! That was fun!" Steven yelled putting his ukulele down and picking up Connie. She had just sat down her violin when Steven lifted her up. He swirled her around and around, both laughing in joy. Steven's gem began to glow but he forced the feeling to fuse down. He liked Stevonnie but he loved to be with Connie. It just wasn't the same being a fusion with her. He loved to see her, feel her.

"I wish we can be like this forever." Connie whispered as Steven moved her to where he was cradling her.

"Why can't it." He said planting a nervous kiss on her lips.

"I like you back Steven there's nothing to worry about. I don't care if you kiss me." Connie said blushing hard as Steven nodded.

"K, so tell me why we can't do this forever."

"There's so many reasons! Most of them I don't want to list." Connie whimpered as Steven held her closer in his arms blushing.

"C'mon Connie! You can tell me!"

"No Steven! Just forget I ever said anything. Let's go do something else!" Connie hurried to try to change the subject. She jumped out of Steven's arms and began to pace around thinking about what they could do.

"Connie! Why can't you tell me?! I thought we were close!" Steven yelled surprised at how harsh it sounded. Connie stopped pacing and looked at the boy.

"I'm human." She sighed hanging her head down.

"That's it? I'm human well half human so it doesn't really matter." Steven said confused as he walked up to Connie.

"No! You don't get it! Me being human means I'm probably going to live to about 70 to 80 years old! I'll be lucky if I make it to 100! Your also a gem so your probably going to live much longer. I'm scared I won't be with you forever. I want to but I can't! There happy now?!" Connie growled wiping tears from her eyes. For some reason Steven was very calm. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"We'll solve that problem. Don't worry about it! 20 or 30 years may seem small to the gems but for us, there miles away. We'll have plenty of time to figure out the problem. Please don't let it effect you." He said holding her hands. They were both shocked! Where did that come from? Connie nodded and a determined look fell upon her face.

"Your right! O' great wise master!" Connie joked as Steven giggled.

"Um yes, yes of course! Young traveler!"

"You sounded so old!"

"Your so mean!"

"Yes I am!"

"But you know who's the meanest of them all?"

"No! You don't mean...?!"

"The terrifying Rawr!" Steven fake evil laughed as he turned into the lion.

"Oh no!" Connie shouted as Rawr softly grabbed her in his jaws and threw her into the air. When she came down the impact made Rawr fall on his back exposing his gem.

"Haha! The tables have turned!" She grinned as she began to tickle him.

"Ah! *Laugher* No no! *Laugher* Rawr can't take it anymore!" Rawr laughed struggled to speak as he shifted back into Steven.

"Ok! You won!" Steven said as they both got up.

"Not yet." Connie whispered as she kissed him softly on lips.

"That never gets old!" Steven grinned as she pulled back.

"I hope not!"

"Oh! I heard the gems! C'mon! Let's got greet them." Steven smiled grabbed Connie hand and ran to the house.

"Woah! Here I come!"


	5. JBS! 5: First regeneration!

"Happy birthday Steven!" Everyone yelled as the boy nearly died of happiness. The Crystal Gems, his dad, the cool kids, Sadie and even Lars, Peedee and Rolando, Connie's parents and Connie herself all had came!

"Oh my gosh! Thanks soooo much guys!" Steven exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Now its time for the opening of gifts!" Pearl grinned as she shoved hers in front of him. Steven eagerly tore it open. It was magical stone that had three wishes on it.

"No way! So I can grant wishes with this thing?!" Steven gasped eyes shining with stars in them.

"Yes! And Amethyst said i couldnt give you a good gift!" Pearl grinned casting a smirk look at amethyest. Amethyst frowned and got her present for Steven and put it in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah! So Pearl got you some dumb rock!"

"Its not dumb!" Pearl interupted.

"Um ok? So anyway here Ste-man!" Amethyst smiled as Steven tore open the oddly shaped gift.

"Wow! Its so uniqe! It looks sorta like me! Thanks Amethyst but what is it exactly?" Steven asked turning the look alike of him around to look at.

"Its a junk figure of you! Its made up of stuff in my room!" Amethyst proudly said as Steven smiled.

"You do care!" Steven grinned as Amethyst blushed and looked away.

"I guess." She said smiling a little and walking away to the rest of the people. Next to come up was Garnet who had three presents.

"Here's to my favorite person in the world." She smiled as she handed Steven one of the three presents. Steven bounced up and down in his seat. He opened the rather big gift and gasped. The gift was Garnet plushie! There was a two real rocks painted red and blue on it and when he pressed it a gauntlet formed. This made Steven smiled like an idiot.

"Oh my gosh! A real Garnet plushie! Sorry other plushies, this ones my favorite!" Steven declared as Garnet shook her head.

"You might want to check on that." She chucked and in a flash Ruby and Sapphire were standing where Garnet was. Everyone gasped. Connie ran up to them and grinned.

"Its so nice to meet you guys!" She said as the pair turned to smile at the girl.

"Same here." Ruby smirked as Sapphire rolled her eye.

"Thanks for making our little boy so happy. Don't worry, I won't tell." Sapphire whispered as Connie gasped and blushed. She guessed Sapphire knew because of her future vision. Steven jumped from his chair ran towards the two gems. Sapphire moved slightly out of the way so Ruby would only be tackled. Ruby and Steven hit the ground in a laughing mess. Both of their gems began to glow before they both fused together. When their fusion got up it was about Pearl's height. It had four arms and two eyes. It had Ruby's head band around it's head, its hair was in a curly, boxy hair due that went down to it's shoulders and was a reddish dark brown color. It had a red top that had a large yellow star and and short blue jeans. Everyone stopped to look at the fusion. The fusion looked at everyone and grinned widely.

"Welcome to the party." Sapphire said as the fusion turned to look at the blue gem.

"Thanks! This is so cool! I didn't even know this would happen. I'm amesome right?" The fusion grinned as everyone laughed and nodded.

"So what's your name?" Connie and Sapphire asked the fusion of the ones they loved.

"Hmm. I don't want to call myself by my gem name but my own name. How about Flame?(Horrible right?)" Flame asked as they nodded.

"This is amazing Flame! How do you feel?" Connie asked as Pearl and Amethyst joined in.

"Amazing! I feel so tough but gentle at the same time its weird." Flame said as Pearl nodded.

"It seems that Ruby and Steven's personalities are clashing though not in a bad way." Pearl said thinking as Flame put one of her hands on Pearl's shoulder.

"That's right! Oh! My gift!" Flame suddenly said remembering the gift.

"Man! I know what you guys presents are!" Flame sighed as she took both Ruby and Sapphire's presents and opened them.

"Cute and awesome plusies of you two!" Flame said his she hugged the two plushies.

"Time to enjoy the rest of the presents!" Flame smiled and split into Steven and Ruby.

"That was so cool!" Steven yelled in the ground after he split with Ruby. She had split and landed on her feet while Steven fell face first into the ground.

"Yeah! Your alright." Ruby said giving the boy a soft punch on the arm. Steven sat back in his birthday chair and began to resume getting gifts. The cool kids gave him three things. Sour Onion gave him a large green glow stick that was a foot long and 3 inches wide. Buck gave him a custom made shirt that was black. It also had white bold letters saying: "Best Magical Boy". Jenny gave him a gift card for her family's pizzeria.

Next were Sadie and Lars. Sadie gave him a gift card for the 'Big Donut' and Lars gave him a half hearted high five. (Which Steven nearly fainted because of the "awesomeness"). Peedee and Rolando were next. Peedee gave Steven a bag of fry bits and Rolando gave him a C.D of his new paranormal investigation video. Then his dad, Greg smiled and gave Steven his ukulele back.

"Happy birthday Steven. I was able to fix and even improve it! Sortpo" Greg chucked as Steven grabbed it and hugged it tight.

"Who wants a song?!" Steven shouted as everyone nodded and sat down around him in the sand.

"C'mon Connie!" Steven grinned as the girl shook her head.

"Oh no! I couldn't! I'm not that good besides I'm nervous." She said as Steven grinned wider.

"Please?! For my birthday and me!" Steven pleaded as Connie sighed.

"Fine." She smiled back as she got her violin. Steven started to play a happy tone and began tapping his foot. Connie joined in still nervous but played her best. Again her violin added the smooth elegant sound. They played for a while before beginning to dance. Steven twirled Connie and dipped her. They both dropped their instruments and fused into Stevonnie. Everyone was silent before they started to clap, even Lars.

"Wow Steven that's true art." Buck said nodding.

"Thanks Buck. So are you mad?" Stevonnie asked turning towards Connie's parents. They were stunned but shook their heads.

"No Connie, Steven, um-!" Connie's mom said as Stevonnie smiled

"Stevonnie."

"Right um no. You were going to grow up sometime and fuse with your best friend at some point. Just be careful."

"You got it Ms. Mom!" Stevonnie smiled as she began to pick up her violin and ukulele. Soon some of the guest had to leave. The cool kids had a rave to go to, Peedee and Rolando had to go back to work, so did Sadie and Lars and Connie's parents left and said after much pleading Connie could spend the night over Steven's house. Only the Crystal Gems, Ruby and Sapphire, Greg and Stevonnie were left.

"I have to show you something." Stevonnie said to herself as she unfused. Connie had got her gift to Steven and ran up to him.

"Here. Its my gift." She said as Steven smiled and tore it open with glee. It was a book Connie had wrote about him, the Crystal Gems and her.

"Wow! I bet its going to be way better then the Familiar's Familiar!" (Is that right?) Steven smiled as he hugged her tight.

"Yeah. I made to copies so we can both read it together." Connie shyly smiled as Greg walked to the two.

"Hey love birds! Steven I gotta go back to the 'wash. I'll see ya later! You too Connie!" He smiled as he got in his van and drove away.

"Bye dad!"

"Bye Mr. Universe!"

"C'mon Connie! Let's go see Ruby and Sapphire!" Steven smiled running with Connie too the two gems.

"Hello you two." Sapphire said.

"Hey." Ruby said as she greeted the two.

"So you two. How do you like me and Sapphy here?" Ruby grinned putting her arm around Sapphire's neck.

"I love you guys!" Steven exclaimed

"I think your very nice and amesome." Connie said as the gems nodded.

"Its a bummer that Stevonnie is taller then Flame but...Garnet's taller." Ruby grinned as she picked up Sapphire and twirled her around laughing until the two formed the well known leader gem.

"Garnet!" Everyone shouted as Garnet smiled. Suddenly the ground started to shake. A giant gem monster worm came from under the ground. It immediately tryed to go for the gems but was stopped by Steven's shield.

"Nice one Steven!" Amethyst shouted summoning her whip.

"Go get the sword." Garnet told Connie as she raced away to the house.

"Guys please hurry! I can't hold the shield for much longer!" Steven grunted struggling to keep the shield up. Garnet had punched the monster back along with Pearl and Amethyst. Steven quickly ran to Connie who had the large sword and stood by her. The both changed in. The worm surprised them with long legs that the worm had hidden in its body.

"Gross!" Amethyst yelled as she shashed some of the worm's legs with her whip but they grew back. The worm then hit her hard with its massive head. Pearl shot energy blast from her spear which made the monster cry in pain but it then tryed to eat Pearl.

"Help its trying it eat me!" She screamed as she dodged a bite from the worm. Garnet punched the worm so hard it flew back allowing Connie to chop of some of its body with the sword. The worm screamed in pain before growing its legs back and tryed to hit Connie. Steven however came racing up beside her and blocked the attack.

"Thanks." She quickly said as Steven nodded. The worm was growling weaker and that exposed its gem.

"The gem!" Everyone shouted as Amethyst began to run up to it. The beast however tryed to stop her by biting her but she wrapped a long whip over the monster's jaws and clamped them shut. This made the beast buck around wildly which make the purple gem go flying far into the ocean.

"Amethyst!" Steven yelled feeling Connie's hand rest on his shoulder.

"Amethyst is so going to kick that monster's butt when she gets back right?!" She smiled as Steven grinned. He knew she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah! You bet!" He said as the others seemed to have the monster under control. Suddenly a long leg come flying at Connie. The monster was kicking wildly after Sardonyx had it in a two arm head lock and was giving it a lesson on how to get hit faster. The leg almost touched Connie but Steven had moved her out of the way and got struck in the process. The leg came to fast for him to summond his shield. He stood there for a moment before bleeding from where he was impaled and his mouth. It seemed like every stopped. Sardonyx had stopped as turned to look at the boy with a shocked look. Connie nearly exploded with tears. Even the monster had stopped. Steven felt nothing oddly enough. He looked at Sardonyx and Connie before proofing in his gem.

"STEVEN!" Connie shouted grabbing his gem and holding it tight. Sardonyx felt Garnet's rage and smashed the worm it its gem and shattering it. They both unfused and ran to the crying Connie. Pearl began as well and Garnet shed a quiet tear.

"Connie go to the house and wait in there. I'm not sure if Steven got even regenerate but we have to hope. Pearl you go too." Garnet ordered ad Amethyst just got back.

"I'm so ready too-! Hey? Where's the worm thingy and-!" She stopped when she saw Connie, Pearl and Garnet all huddled over Steven's gem.

"No... It can't be! Steven!" She yelled running up to them and looking at the boy's gem.

"Go to the house with Pearl and Connie." Garnet said with a bit of grief in her usually leval toned voice.

"But-!" Amethyst cried.

"Just go!" Garnet yelled trying to force the tears from flowing on her face but failing. The gems and Connie did what they were told and all began to cry. Connie being the loudest.

"Its all my fault! If I was just paying attention this would have never happened!" She cried hugging the gem tightly as Amethyst and Pearl just stared at her. With out a word both gems went into their rooms and didn't come out. Only Connie was left with Steven's gem.

"Oh Steven! I need you! I'm apart of your universe remember?" Connie sobbed laying on Steven's bed with the gem to her heart.

* * *

"What the? Is this inside my gem?" Steven asked himself as he walked in a pink room like the one in the temple.

"I didn't expect you here so early." A soft motherly voice surprised the boy as he turned around to find the one and only Rose Quartz looking right back at him.

"M-mom?! Mom!" Steven cried running up to her a hugging her tight.

"Yes my child. Its me. Its so great to see you again. you've grown. As much as I would like to hold you forever I can't. Your body is losing energy along with your gem. If you don't hurry up this regeneration you won't never come out of your gem." Rose sighed as she cried a tear on Steven's wound and healed it.

"Now I need you to do do something for me." She said whispering in his ear.

"Sure I'll tell them!"

"Excellent now you must be off."

"Wait before I go, don't I get a redesign?" Steven asked as Rose smiled.

"Of course my child! Just think what you want to look like as long as its not too drastic. Your human body still grows and too much altering could mess it up." Rose warned as she kissed the boy on the cheek. Steven began to rise in the air and waved at his mother. Tears formed in both of their eyes. This was the first time he had met her and he could tell the gems they were right. She was wonderful. He thought about his new look before grinning ear to ear. This would be good.

* * *

Connie watched in amazement as the gem flew from her chest and floated in the air. The form of the boy grew untll it was Connie's height. Instead of his red shirt, it was black. His flip flops were also black. His afro grew slightly and his face bared a more teen look but kept his cute little boy face. He then fell right on Connie. They blushed immensely.

"Connie." Steven whispered as he kissed Connie hard with pent up emotions. He felt different. Like more teenish. The fact that he was laying on top of Connie kissing her was more then enough proof.

"Steven! I-i-!" Connie breathed as Steven shushed her with another kiss. He needed this. It felt so right to him. Why, he didn't know.

"Sorry Connie. I just got carried away." He chucked as they both sat up.

"Its o-ok I'm so glad your back! What happened? We have to tell the gems! They were so scared! Like I was." Connie quietly began to cry.

"We thought since you were human you couldn't regenerate. I thoughti-i-!" Connie cried hugging the boy hard. In an instant he could feel all her emotions like a giant wave. She cared so much about him it hurt. He too began to cry along with her. They sat there in crying hugs until Amethyst came out her room. Never in Steven's life did Amethyst look so hurt. She didn't even look at them. She still thought Steven was in his gem. The sight made both Connie and Steven hurt.

"Did I really do this? How long was I gone?" Steven asked quietly to Connie as she sighed. About 10 hours. Its 2:30 am right now." She said as she pointed at the windows. It was pitch black. Amethyst looked up at Connie and dropped her burger. Steven smiled and dropped down to the floor and walked towards Amethyst. She grabbed his shirt and hugged him tight.

"Don't you ever do that!" She cried as she set him down.

"Look at you! Your growing up! You got taller and cuter! Goals am I right?" She chucked pointed at Connie.

"I see your back to normal." Steven smiled as Garnet came out of her room, blushing.

"I'm glad that your ok. Also you have some explaining to do." She said hugging him tightly before pointing to Connie who started to blush.

"Um! I don't know what your taking about?!" Steven fumbled his words as Connie sighed. She quickly joined the two gems.

"Give it up Steven. They know. Please don't tell my parents! They'll murder me!" Connie pleaded as Garnet nodded.

"No problem."

"Yeah we're cool!" Amethyst grinned as Pearl walked out. She stopped when she saw Steven.

"Steven!" She screamed hysterically as she tackled him to the ground.

"UUGGGHHHAAUUHAA!" she wailed crying hard into shirt. Amethyst started to snicker, Garnet also chucked, Connie looked confused and shocked, and so did Steven. After a hour it seemed, Pearl slowly began to stop crying.

"B-but h-how?" She stuttered as Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"He has a gem remember?!"

"Yeah but it was something else..." Steven murmured as the gang moved closer to him.

"Then what?" Amethyst asked confused.

"My mom." Steven said as he looked at the gems. Genuine shock was on their faces. Even Connie. Before they could speak he continued.

"She healed me with her healing tears. She also wanted to give you messages, including you Connie." Steven said looking at the surprised girl. He then turned to Garnet.

"Dear my sweet Garnet. I've seen you grow as a leader even after I was gone. You are a wonderful thing. Nothing nor no one can take that away from you. Ruby and Sapphire's love made you strong. Remember I will always approve of you and what your made of." Steven finished as Garnet being to cry silent happy tears.

"She's there." Garnet smiled wiping her tears. Steven gave her a big hug before looking at Amethyst.

"To my little trouble maker. Ever since I saw you at the kindergarten I knew you were special. Despite growing in a place full of hatred and misery you were sweet, kind and innocent. You were the life of our team. Never choosing the boring way, never giving up, never letting your past get you. Yes I know me being gone has taken a toll on you but I'm always here. In the gem and in Steven. Keep eatting for me please. It always made my day." Steven smiled as the purple gem was crying in joy.

Y-you got it boss!"

Steven finally turned to Pearl who seemed overjoyed at thought of Rose having a message for her.

"Wonderul, wonderful Pearl. Oh how I have missed you! Alas it has seemed as if my departure has taken the most hardest toll on you. Please Pearl! I've seen you come such I long way. From just some robot to a smart beautiful gem. You were my Pearl. You must see that I'm never far away. I live on in my son, in his gem. I will never forget are moments, our secrets, our love. Never doubt yourself. Your not a helpless gem, your my strong one." Steven finished. Pearl was on the floor bailing her tears out saying how she was sorry for everything and how she'll be a better gem.

"I promise to you Rose!"

Steven turned to Connie and the two kids started to blush.

"Connie. You are everything to Steven. When he first met you I felt a instant connection that would last forever. You mean the world to him. You give him happiness when others simply cannot. Your a precious human. Your a shining example of why I saved this planet. Your so young but so involved. Your a value to this team. Just because your human, doesn't mean anything. I truly thank you." Steven said blushing awkwardly. He and her eyes met in a lovely stare and Connie smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

The kids were sitting on the beach laying down.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Steven asked as Connie grinned.

"Yeah! Let me go get ready!" She smiled as she raced off to the house. Steven simply took off his shirt not caring if his pants get wet. The girl came racing out of the house with a purple towel on.

"Are you going to go swimming with a towel?" Steven asked playfully as Connie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Silly! My bathing suit is under the towel." She said as she dropped her towel. She had on a bikini top and bottom. It was black just like his shirt. The girl fit right into it. He couldn't get over the fact she was standing in front of him with a hot bikini on.

"Do you like it?" She asked as Steven snapped out of his trance and nodded furiously.

"So I like it?! Your the most hottest thing I've ever seen! I can't even get my mind wrapped around it! Is this real life?!" He asked grabbing his head and began to question everything. Connie laughed before kissing him on the cheek.

"C'mon the cheek? Connie I thought we were ok kissing for real. Do you want us to stop?" He asked with a worried look. Connie shook her head.

"To get a kiss, you have to catch me!" She announced jumping into the water.

"Challenge accepted!" Steven grinned jumping in the water after her.

 _While the children played, deep within the ocean laid the sea green monster fusion known as Malachite. One of her large eyes opened at the sound of laughing miles away. This made her furious but curious at the same time. It could belong to ordinary children but something was familiar about it. There were two kids one human but one...Steven! That's it! The whole reason she was down here! She could feel her inner halves once again fighting each other. She could here their constant yelling._

 _"No! Leave him alone! He's not Rose!"_

 _"Liar! It had her gem! Its just her hiding!"_

 _"No its not! I don't know how Steven got her gem but its not her! Its her son or something! His half human!"_

 _"Impossible you idiot! Gems can't give birth! What kind of shit is that?!"_

 _"I don't know but I know he's not Rose! He's just a boy!"_

 _"Shut up! I'm through hearing your lies Lazuli!"_

 _The one thing she did know is Steven and she was going to see him. She had mixed feeling about him. She liked him and wanted to care for him but on the other hand, wanted to grind his gem into dust. It was all too much really. She growled as she started to walk to the beach._

 _"I'm coming for you Steven."_

* * *

 **Oooo! What's going to happen? I won't tell! Thank you all so much for the nice reviews I just love it! Oh your probably wondering why is this chapter so long. Its because it was the fifth chapter. Every five chapters I will have a special super long one. Shout out to all my readers who love reading long passages! I will probably chill on this story because if this huge chapter. Also who noticed Steven! Getting all crazy! Not really but you know! This wasn't really directed on Steven or Connie but next chapter will have your daily dose of those two! Again thank you for the support! Bye!**


	6. JB! 6: We caught a Peridot

"So Connie. Do you want to speadthenightatmyhouse?!" Steven asked quickly as Connie giggled.

"Slow down there Steven! What now?"

"Do you want to spead the night at my house?" Steven asked more clearly. Connie giggled again before planting a small but cute kiss on his cheek.

"I'd love too besides your super fun!" Connie smiled as Steven blushed.

"Cool but don't you have to call your parents first?" Steven asked as Connie gasped remembering. She tryed to get her phone but sipped and fell in the sand. They both laughed as Connie pulled him down with her.

"Eat sand meany!" Connie laughed as Steven pretended to eat a hand full of sand.

* * *

"This sleepover was fun but we lost the stay up all night challenge." Steven whined yawning as Connie weakly smiled.

"That's ok we'll try again next time ok? Goodnight Steven." Connie said yawning laying on one side of the air mattress. Steven had insisted on using it.

"Goodnight Connie and goodnight ominous triangle at the foot of this beeeeddd!" Steven yelped as he was quickly dragged away but something. He had grabbed Connie's hand as they were both dragged onto the Warp pad.

"Ugh you clod! Fix it! Fix the Warp pad!" A familiar yet annoying voice filled both kids ears as they looked to see a frantic Peridot pointed to a large broken warp pad. Steven and Connie both huddled up together.

"Great you brought a human with you?! Ugh!" Peridot sighed loudly as Connie frowned.

"Hey!"

"FIX IT! Peridot screamed as Steven raced to the warp pad and licked his hand.

"Here goes nothing!" Steven said hoping his healing spit would work. Unfortunately when he hit the Warp pad nothing happened. Peridot stared at it before laughing sadly.

"I'm never going to leave! I'm going to die here along with everybody else!" She cried as Steven and Connie walked up to her.

"Earth's not that bad." Steven said as Connie nodded.

"Its not going to be anything after the cluster!" She shook her head crying. Both Steven and Connie's eyes widened at the last part.

"Cluster? What's that?" The kids both asked as Peridot groaned.

"The Cluster! You know the millions of gems shards compressed into one being at the center of this stupid planet." Peridot said staring at the two terrified kids. Suddenly Garnet and the gems warped on the small warp pad.

"Peridot!" They yelled as they charged at the green gem. Without realizing, both Connie and Steven jumped in front of Peridot and fused just as Garnet's gauntlets came down on Peridot.

"Garnet! We need her!" Stevonnie said barley holding back Garnet's arm as the gem mouth opened in shock. It only lasted a second before she disappeared her gauntlets and adjusting her shades.

"Go on." She nodded.

"She has information. Something called the cluster. If we poof her will never get it out but if we let her explain herself will no about it. Isn't the right Peridot?" Stevonnie smiled looking at the surprised gem. She was wary of the boy and girl now fused, but terrified of the fusion and her two clods. She could only muster a scared nodded as Stevonnie pulled her up. Garnet looked at her and frowned.

"If your going to stay with us I suggest you don't do anything stupid. Yellow diamond can't and probably won't help you now." She said as she walked to the warp pad with everyone else. Peridot looked at the fusion with fear. _How the hell did she do that?!_ She asked herself as warped with the gems and Stevonnie. Once they got back Pearl gave her a dirty look and told Steven and Connie to be careful when they had unfused, Amethyst stuck her tongue and Garnet only looked at her. They quickly went to their rooms after that. Steven smiled on excitement before yawning loudly. It spread over to Connie and made her yawn. She smiled before jumping on the air bed with him.

"Oh! Um Peridot! Since we're really sleepy we're gonna go to sleep. Are you ok with that?" Steven asked as Peridot growled.

"Why are you telling me? I don't care about your weird human things." She said as Steven shrugged and went to sleep. Peridot sat alone in the darkness, only hearing the gentle snores of the two kids. She cast a curious look at the two before sighing. She then used her fingers to pull up a recording screen and pressed record.

"This is Peridot, recording from the kindergarten attempt known as earth. I'm stuck here with the Crystal clods and some kind of hybrid gem human. Oh and a female human. The Crystal clods or gems as they like to call themselves compose of a fusion between a Ruby and a Sapphire. There not even fighting there just together! It's very incorrect behavior but I can expect that from these clods. Next we have the Amethyst. She seems to be defective since she's not as tall or buff like most Amethysts on Homeworld. I can't say much about her but she's the most correct gem here." Peridot blushed.

"The Pearl-well she's a Pearl what is there to say. End log." Peridot concluded as she looked at the sleeping kids. She then looked at herself and sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

 _Malachite growled at the two gems she was made up of. She hoped that soon she could stop being in constant pain but with their fights, she shook her head. No a chance._

 _"Let me go! Let me go! I'm sick of you!" Jasper shouted voice cracking slightly. To be honest, she didn't even hate the gems or Steven so much thanks to being fused with Lapis for so long. She just wanted to get far away from Lapis as possible. She hated to say it but she was actually wanted to meet Steven. Since Lapis keeps implying that he's not Rose, she wanted to see for herself but she would never admit this to anyone. It was hard enough convincing herself._

 _"No! Your going to hurt him!"_

 _"I barely care about that anymore!"_

 _"Lies all lies!" Lapis spat and she increased the strength on Jasper's water cuffs. Lapis knew Jasper was still spiteful towards Steven but not as before. She seemed less focused on hurting him and more on looking at him. It was weird but she could just be playing tricks with her to let Lapis' guard down._

 _"I'll show you LIES!" Jasper snarled as she struggled to hit Lapis._

 _Malachite seemed to grow more curious and fond of the boy every day. She hated it but it was happening and she couldn't do anything to about it._

 _"What are you doing to me Steven?"_

 _"I'll find out what makes you so special soon." Malachite declared as she continued walking towards the temple._


	7. JB! 7: First signs of danger!

"Peridot. Peridot. PERIDOT!" Steven shouted as the green gem woke up and screamed in terror.

"You mega CLOD!" Peridot hissed as she shot up from the floor. Steven looked at her before giving her a hug. Peridot would have pushed him away but he clung into her tight and it kinks felt nice.

"What was that?" Peridot asked feeling slightly better from the hug.

"That was hug. People do it all the time to show affection. You seemed scared so I hugged you." Steven explained as Peridot.

"Hmmm very...dumb!" She sneered hitting him in the face making him fall on the air mattress. The force of his fall launched the sleeping Connie in the air. She woke straight up and yelled as she fell on the floor.

"Connie!" Steven cried as he ran to her side. Connie groaned as she got up with a bruised arm.

"Peridot, why did you do that?!" Steven asked as the green gem looked surprised.

"I didn't know that would happen! That's what you get for hugging me! I don't want anything to do with you, the humans, the Crystal Clods or the stupid earth!" Peridot shouted stomping her feet and grumbling to herself. Connie looked at Peridot and then back at Steven.

"We'll get to her later. You know she really didn't mean to." Connie reassured Steven as he nodded.

"I know but what if I can't heal you? You got hurt!" Steven said as Connie smiled.

"I'll heal automatically in a few days." She said as Steven shook his head.

"No, you need to be healed now." Steven demanded as he had an idea. He blushed at the thought and pulled Connie closer to his face until their lips touched. Steven allowed his tongue to sip into Connie's mouth as she opened her eyes in shock. They were French kissing! Connie let out a content sigh before feeling her arm heal. When the whole experience was over both kids blushed at their actions.

"Thanks Steven. I feel so much better." Connie said as Steven smiled.

"Good. I hope you didn't mind...the...kiss." Steven chucked nervously as Connie shook her head.

"No I didn't, I fact wouldn't mind if you did it again." Connie admitted shyly. Suddenly a giant water hand crashed on the beach. The Crystal gems, The kids and Peridot ran outside to see what caused the noise. The hand seemed to to be looking for something. It touched the temple and retreated into the water.

"Malachite?!" Pearl gasped as Garnet nodded.

"She's on her way." Garnet whispered.

"I should have paid attention! It was right there! She's half way here." Garnet growled as Peridot itched her head in the confusion.

"Who's Malachite and why is she making you all tense?" She asked as Amethyst turned to her with a worried gaze.

"Malachite is Lapis and Jasper's fusion. She's mega crazy and pissed." Amethyst explained as Peridot gasped.

"Jasper with Lazuli?! That's the most craziest thing I've ever heard!" Peridot exclaimed before looking at the Crystal gems and the kids.

"Well second most."

* * *

"Alright gems Malachites on her way, we need to plan. " Garnet said to the gems as they huddled in a tight little group. This left Peridot and the kids to the side.

"What are we gonna do!" Steven dramatically fell to the ground. Connie giggled.

"We must fight! Get my sword!" Connie played along as Steven bust into laughter.

"Oh man Connie! Your super funny!" Steven grinned as Connie blushed.

"Oh I'm not that funny." Connie said as Steven pounced on her. He shape shifted into Rawr and nuzzled her affectionately. Peridot stepped back amazed at the sight. It even gain the attention of the Crystal gems. Rawr bowed his head so Connie could climb on him and raced to the door.

"We're going to go outside. Don't worry we'll be care for any more water hands!" Rawr purred as he and Connie raced out the door.

"Steven can you shift back to normal. I need to show you something." Connie said with all seriousness. Rawr nodded and in his place was a worried but curious boy. She pulled out a compass and sat on the ground. In a instant, it flew into her hand and pointed down.

"What the what!" Steven shouted. (Hey that's my line buddy! - Gumball).

"What ever it is it wants me to find it. Here. See if it will do the same thing." Connie said giving Steven the compass. Instead of doing what was expected, it only sat there like a normal compass when Connie however got it and threw as far as she could into the ocean, it came right back to her hand and pointed in the same direction.

"Woah!" Steven said as Connie nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe after we handle Malachite we'll figure out what that is." Steven said as Connie smiled.

"It could be our little adventure." Connie whispered as Steven grinned wide.

"JAM BUDS: SECRET ADVETURE SQUAD!" Steven yelled as Connie put her hand over his mouth and silenced him.

"Steven!"

"Oops! Sorry! I mean Jam Buds: Secret Adventure Squad!" He whispered as Connie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh Steven."

 _Malachite was making good progress. She was sure where the temple was now since she felt it with a water hand. She hasn't had much fights since both gems, Lapis and Jasper were weak and slowly losing themselves to her. It would only be a matter of time before she would truly be a whole._

 _"Lapis! We're losing ourselves to the fusion! We have to unfused now!" Jasper snapped tiredly as Lapis yelled._

 _"No, your-your just trying to trick me! I will not be treated like a idiot, a prisoner!" Lapis spat voice cracking. Who was she kidding? Jasper's only true goal was to escape the fusion and this planet. She could care less about Steven or the Crystal Gems. Lapis tryed to unfused for both their sakes but when she tried a strong force stood in her way._

 _"Oh no your not infusing, ever. You two will never see and feel freedom ever again. Welcome to Malachites hell, population you two!" Malachite growl as Jasper and Lapis both looked at each other with fear. They had lost themselves in Malachite and now they were stuck like that._

 _"No! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" Jasper roared as she sat down and buried her head into her knees. Lapis doing the same. How would they ever escape?_

 **Oh no! Poor Lapis And mah baby Jasper! Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, likes it so cool. I have questions to ask you guys cuz I can't make up my mind.**

 **Should I let Lapis and Jasper join the Crystal gems if they escape?**

 **If you want this say: Crystal gems**

 **Should I keep them in Malachite even if she gets Poofed?**

 **If you want this say: Poof L &J**

 **Should I ship Amethyst and Peridot?**

 **If you want this say: AxP**

 **Ok seeya guys later and watch out for the next chapter: Training with the gems!**

 **(BTW this chapter is short!)**


	8. JB! 8: Reviewing your skills!

"I wonder what the gems are to." Steven asked Peridot and Connie as they turned their heads to him.

"Those Crystal clods are preparing for Malachite. I still don't know who or what that is." Peridot said wiggling around her fingers.

"You don't know who Malachite is? Well technically you do." Steven said as Peridot looked confused.

"Um Connie. Since you have a higher intelligence level-!"

"Hey!" Steven yelled.

"As I was saying can you explain to me Steven's words?" Peridot asked Connie as she giggled a bit.

"Sure! Malachite is Jasper and Lapis fused together." Connie said as Peridot jumped up and shook her head.

"What!? Impossible!" Peridot yelled.

"Its true! We saw them fuse together! Anyway I'm pretty sure she's on her way." Steven added in. Peridot ran behind Steven's back.

"What are we going to do?!" Peridot yelped.

"The gems, Connie and I are going to handle it! Well mostly the gems but we can still kick some butt!" Steven grinned but stopped when he saw the uncertainly in both of the females eyes.

"Steven that's nice but what can I do? I'm just a human." Connie whispered as Steven smiled.

"Yeah your just a human...with awesome sword skills learned from a super powered cool alien woman who fought in the coolest battle for humans ever!" Steven finished as he gasped for air.

"I guess your right which reminds me, Pearl wanted to review us. Your coming too Peridot!" Connie smiled getting up from the sand they were in and ran to the house.

"Gotta go fast!" Steven sang as he grabbed Peridot's hand and raced after the fast girl. Inside was waiting Pearl, happy at their arrival.

"Alright you two and Peridot, do you have your things?" Pearl asked excitedly as Connie hugged her sword tighter and nodded. Steven summoned a quick shield and smiled. Peridot sighed as she grabbed one of her dried arm enhancers and formed a small energy ball.

"Ready!" They all said at once as they walked to the warp pad and warped away.

"Yay! Flouting sky place!" Steven exclaimed as Pearl shook her head.

"Um the correct name for this place is-!" Pearl got cut of when Steven yelled again

"Wwwoooooo!"

"Steven!" Pearl snapped at him but to no avail. The cheerful boy seemed to not hear however.

"Oh ok! Connie your up first! Show me your skills." Peal said pulling out her signature spear. Connie nodded surprised even but said nothing as she pulled out one of the most powerful swords created. It seemed to fit her rather small hands. The weight seemed to not bother her as she held it in a fighting stance. Steven and Peridot both sat down in the bleachers.

"This is insane! Even a human couldn't beat her and she's a Pearl!" Peridot exclaimed as Steven shook his head.

"I still don't know what Pearls are like back at Homeworld but Pearl is infinity times better then them! Connie too! She may just be a human but she's one tough girl with a super powerful sword and she knows how to use it. You'll see! Go both of you!" Steven smiled as Peridot let his words sink in her mind.

"We'll see."

"Go!" Pearl shouted as she dashed of towards Connie. She did the same. Swinging the huge sword, Connie jumped and her sword met Pearl's in a loud clang. Connie swiftly moved again flipping back and blocking a fast move Pearl made. She pushed her off and began swinging fast at Pearl. Every swing was smooth it surprised Pearl as she had to step up her game a little. It seemed that both were holding back as the battle gradually progressed. Suddenly a quick leg swept over Connie's as she fell back. For a moment it seemed that Pearl had won but Connie had other plans. She kicked the sword out of Pearl's hand and fliped up. She then pointed her sword at Pearl and smiled.

"Well done Connie! That was simply beautiful!" Pearl praised as Connie blushed.

"Way to go Connie!" Steven shouted as she walked over to him and Peridot. He quickly wrapped her in a hug and they both blushed. Peridot rolled before thinking about Amethyst doing the same thing to her. A mad blush spread on her face as she tried stop it. No seemed to noticed and the green gem sighed in relieve.

"Peridot your up next." Pearl said with a hint of poison in her voice.

"Oh gosh..." Period mumbled to herself as she walked into a battle stance along with Pearl.

"Go!" Pearl shouted running for the gem.

"Ah!" Peridot yelped as she fired a blast of gem energy at Pearl. She quickly dodged it and came up on Peridot. Out of the blue Peridot punched Pearl and was in shock. How could do that? That's right! Peridot smiled. If she could stay close to Pearl, she could win. She blocked a non threatening hit and kicked Pearl three times. It wasn't hard but enough to stun Pearl. Like a cat Peridot leaped on Pearl's stomach and pushed off of it sending her falling. Pearl was very surprised on how Peridot was doing but was tired of holding back. She couldn't let Peridot win! Pearl was back up and threw her spear right by Peridot which distracted the gem so she took that as an opening and kicked Peridot lightly down.

"Impressive. I didn't know you had that in you."

"I was trained a bit in close combat. Its just my good area." Peridot grinned smugly. Pearl rolled her eyes and called Steven.

"Go!" Pearl shouted for the last time as she raced to Steven and her spear met shield. Steven pushed her back with it and her head with it.

"Ow!" She yelped as Steven saw her close her eyes to rub her head. He then slapped her spear and pushed her down. She quickly got up and kicked him down softly. Steven already know he couldn't win without seriously fighting but that rage scared him so he just stayed there.

"You got me Pearl!" He smiled as he got up. Pearl smiled before walking to the sidelines.

"Let's go every one! You all could be a help in defeating Malachite but if you see us handling it please don't jump in. We still don't know what we're going to do with Jasper and Lapis once Malachite's down. Any suggestions?" Pearl asked as Steven lit up.

"CRYSTAL GEMS!" Steven shouted.

"Of course. Any thing else

"You could bubble them so they can't hurt or get hurt." Connie said as Pearl nodded.

"I like it."

"No! Don't bubble Jasper! I could care less about Lazuli." Peridot jumped in.

"Do you like Jasper?" Steven asked with a grin.

"No!" Peridot shouted.

"Ok Peridot who do you like? Is it Amethyst?" Steven asked innocently.

"NO!" Peridot screamed blushing madly.

"I guess we know who it is." Connie smiled.

 _Malachite sped through the water grinning. Her two gems had stopped arguing and allowed her to be pain free. She grinned at the thought of crushing the gems and left to deside little Steven's fate._

 _The two gems were silent as they sat parallel to each other. Who could save them?_

 **Yeah yeah, short chapter sorry it took so long, the special is coming up soon. Yeah thank for everything guys bye!**


	9. JB! 9: Help us Steven!

_A week from JB! 8-_

"Malachite's moving fast. She's only hours away." Garnet said as the Crystal gems chatted in a small huddle.

"Oh yeah! Let's form Sugilite and wreak Malachite's face!" Amethyst grinned. Garnet nodded.

"What!" Pearl shouted.

"Calm down. We're going to use Sugilite if Sardonyx can't handle it." Garnet said before Pearl smiled.

"Oh! I see, great plan Garnet!" Pearl smiled as Steven came through the door raging mad. Hot tears rushed down his face as he ran up stairs to his bed.

"Steven!" The gems exclaimed as they ran to l him.

"Get away from me!" Steven roared eyes glowing pink as he sent a powerful pink wave of energy, slamming it into the gems. Instantly Steven realized what he had done and began to cry harder.

"I'm so sorry guys! I just lost my temper!" He cried as they got up.

"Well that hurt...a lot." Amethyst groaned as Peridot raced out if the bathroom terrified.

"What was that!?" Peridot panicked hugging Amethyst close subconsciously. Amethyst blushed and slowly pushed Peridot away. Peridot then realized what she was doing and quickly jumped off.

"Sorry!"

"Steven what's wrong?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah man!" Amethyst added.

"Its about Connie." Steven sighed as even Garnet looked surprised.

"Her parents have banished her from seeing us. Including me." Steven explained rubbing his watery eyes.

"Why?" Everyone asked as Steven eyes began glow a faint pink.

"Its because I kissed her on the cheek."

"What!? That's it? Man they're some stuck up bitches!" Amethyst frowned before getting lightly slap on the cheek by Pearl.

"Language!" She snapped.

"Continue Steven." Garnet nodded hitting Amethyst and Pearl on the head.

"They saw us and pulled her away. It was more her father then her mother that was hard on her. I saw her cry telling them it was harmless but they didn't listen!" Steven growled before dropping his rage and cryed into his hands.

"Come on." Garnet said grabbing Steven and holding him like a baby. Steven didn't mind since it calmed him down. Garnet mouthed.

"Go outside and prepare for Malachite. Take Peridot too."

The gems understood leaving the house and taking Peridot with them. Garnet sat down on the couch still holding Steven. He slowly drifted of to sleep in her arms and smiled. She slowly tucked him his bed and kissed him on the forehead. She then silently walked out of the house. After awhile Steven began to move around as if he was in a nightmare.

"Oh no not this place again." Steven sighed as he walked around in a water temple like place. Suddenly he saw Jasper and Lapis both chained down.

"Lapis and Jasper?" Steven asked as both gems raised their heads.

"Oh thank the stars! Steven you have to stop Malachite! She's taken control of us and we need you to stop her!" Lapis explained.

"What can he do besides being something that shouldn't be living?" Jasper growled as Lapis shot her a stern gaze.

"Don't mind her. Get those _Crystal Gems_ to help you. If there's one thing there good at is causing trouble." Lapis frowned at the thought of the Crystal Gems.

"You got it! Don't worry we're preparing for her! I'll get you out. You too Jasper!" Steven smiled with a determined look. Lapis smiled and Jasper only snorted but nodded. Suddenly the water temple shook violently.

"Oh no...we're here." Lapis whispered.

"Go Steven! Wake up!" Lapis shouted as the world went blue then black. Steven woke up to thunderous foot stomps. Steven could hear the sound of fusing and raced outside to see what was going on. He saw Sugilite and Malachite about to go head to head. Both fusions looked extremely deadly and angry.

"You messed with the wrong town bitch!" Sugilite roared.

 **Ok get ready for the 10th chapter specia! Oh I can't wait! Also now Amethyst x Peridot is a thing now in the story so...*Happy Face* Sorry this past chapters were short but the special should make up for it. Bye for now!**


	10. JBS! 10: Hit the fusion!

Connie was arguing with her parents. Something she never though she would do.

"How could you do this to me?! You knew he was my only friend and you took him away from me!" Connie yelled feeling hot wet tears flow down her face.

"I don't care how old you are, in this house you or no one else will kiss you!" Connie's dad shouted faintly surprised at his daughter's outburst.

"It was a simple kiss on the cheek! It's not like he was French kissing me!" Connie shot back.

"Connie! How dare you speak to your father like that?!" Her mother stepped in.

"He banned me from seeing my best friend, my only friend!" Connie snapped.

"Connie I've had enough of this! Your never seeing that half alien freak ever again!" Connie's dad roared leaving everyone dead silent. Connie stared at her dad was a burning hatred that hurt him like a knife.

"You think he's a freak? Your no better then Satan himself." Connie hissed before running in her room. She locked it and laid on her bed. Suddenly she heard loud foot stomps and looked out her window.

"Malachite!" She yelped as she eyed her sword. Defying her parents and getting on trouble was the last thing on her mind. She grabbed her sword and ran out her room. Her parents stared wide at her sword as she looked them hard.

"Get out while you can. I will see Steven, I will help him, I will help the gems." Connie growled before bolting through that door. She didn't know what came over her but it made her feel like she could do anything.

* * *

Steven jumped back when Malachite and Sugilite punched each other. The punches sent both fusions back. He looked at Pearl who was right at the door. Peridot took one look and bolted for the door. She was terrified.

"Steven! Stay inside! Sugilite can handle her." Pearl told him as she stood by the door protecting him while staying out of the fusions way. Sugilite and Malachite were pretty evenly matched. Sugilite swung her weapon hoping toslmmm Malachite's face but the fusion grinned and grabbed it with a water hand and senting flying at Sugilite..

"Ouch! Bitch!" Sugilite roared punching Malachite dead in the face. Malachite hissed and summoned Jasper's weapon to head butt Sugilite.

"No matter how hard you try, you'll only fail! Give up you three gem cluster fuck, your too weak to fight me with only two gems like a normal fusion!" Malachite sneered as Sugilite snarled and punched Malachite repeatedly. Sugilite knew her three gems were losing themselves to her. If she kept this up she would become like Malachite. She hated that defusing was the only option but Garnet and Amethyst swore if they fused again they wouldn't lose to her. Sugilite frowned before getting one last kick to Malachite's face before defusing.

"Oh what's this? Can't stay stable? Weak fools! I've had enough if this mess! Where is the quartz boy? I've been just dying to meet him. I'll have my fun with him maybe even study him and when I'm done I'll grind his gem until its nothing but air!" Malachite grinned has the gems looked horrified. That monster wanted their Steven! Steven had heard this too and shook with fear.

"You sick weirdo! Stay away from him!" Amethyst snapped spinning into a ball and flinging herself right at Malachite's nose. The fusion did some sort of a girlish rough chuckle before grabbing Amethyst and crushing her. She let out a sickening scream before poofing into gem. Malachite grinned before dropping it. She then raised one of her hand foots and tryed to smash it but a pink shield stopped her from doing so.

"What?!" Malachite gasped as she pressed harder. Suddenly a sharp pain arose in that foot hand. Someone had sliced two fingers clean off.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She yelped lifting that foot hand up.

"Connie!" Steven gasped as they both ran to the house with Amethysts' gem in their hands. Malachite eyed the girl and narrowed her eyes. _That human girl has Rose's sword and apparently knows how to use it. No matter. I'll kill them all!_ Malachite thought as she set her foot down. Steven and Connie hugged each other tight. Soon a pink light merged them together to create the awesome Stevonnie.

"Awesome my first real fight!" Stevonnie grinned as Garnet grabbed her shoulder.

"Stevonnie can you buy us some time? I'm going to fuse with Pearl but we need time to do the dance." Garnet asked as Stevonnie nodded.

"Of course Garnet! I got your back-oh could you take Amethyst's gem in the house?" Stevonnie asked as Garnet nodded too.

"You monster! How could you trap two gems together?! Your nothing more then six armed freak!" Stevonnie yelled as she summoned Steven's shield and threw it at Malachite's face with surprising speeds. It hit the fusion in one of her eyes, creating a black eye.

"What are you?! Another hybrid?!" Malachite yelled as she tried to step on Stevonnie.

"Just a fusion of the two best people in the world! You've seen Connie. She chopped your two fingers there." Stevonnie grinned pointing to one of Malachite's foot hands missing the index and middle fingers. Stevonnie then lifted up her shirt and showed her shiny pink gem.

"You wanted to see Steven right? Well here his is!" Stevonnie smirked pointing at it.

"What your a fusion of the quartz child and the human?! What?!" Malachite hissed as she raised her hand and tryed to crush her.

"Too slow!" Stevonnie taunted as she cut the hand that tried to crush her. Malachite was getting pissed. From out of the blue a giant water hand slammed Stevonnie to the ground. She let out a paunful scream.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Malachite." A smooth charismatic like voice rang as an orange hammer hit Malachite hard sending her stumbling back. A tall orange, brown, White and black fusion had a confident grin on her face.

"I heard you wanted a battle. Well honey I'm never the one to disappoint-oh where are my manners! I'm the lovely Sardonyx coming to you live from the battle of the fusions! Now that's done..!" Sardonyx smiled as she hit Malachite with her weapon again.

"Sardonyx!" Stevonnie exclaimed. Even though half of her had seen the fusion, it was still really cool to see her in person.

"Oh! Stevonnie! Your even more amazing then I thought! it's simply a beauty that you even were able to fuse at at all!" Sardonyx said dodging every punch or kick Malachite threw at her. Sugilite may have been more destructive but Sardonyx was more of strategist. Also she was pretty graceful. Malachite hissed in anger and head butted Sardonyx hard making her fall down and feel her head.

"Ow! Now that's going to hurt for awhile! I guess that was one way of using your head!" Sardonyx grinned as Malachite froze in udder disgust. On the other hand, Stevonnie was laughing her butt off.

"Oh my gosh! Hahaha! Using your head, oh comedy gold!"

"Oh do lighten up Malachite! You know that was funny." Sardonyx said to the green cyan fusion but she only growled.

"That was terrible." Malachite said before punching the hell outta Sardonyx.

"Now you've done it honey! Don't mess with Sardonyx!" Sardonyx roared as she summoned Garnet's gauntlets and delivered painful blows to Malachite's face and chest. Stevonnie cheered on the fellow fusion seeing that she was weakening Malachite but not knowing the fusion herself was too getting weak. Suddenly the tables turned when Malachite got a hold of Sardonyx's neck.

"Sardonyx!" Stevonnie cried but it was to late.

"Every show must end but it must also go on! Let it continue Stevonnie!" Sardonyx whispered as she defused into Garnet and Pearl. Malachite grinned but it was weak and she knew if Sardonyx would had more fight left in her she would have defused too. Stevonnie stopped and stared at Garnet and Pearl. Never in Steven's life or Connie's had the seen the gems so weak looking. It scared them. Stevonnie laid on the ground crying. If Sardonyx nor Sugilite could beat her no one could! Jasper and Lapis would be trapped forever!

"Like hell they would!" Stevonnie growled as gripped her sword handle tighter. A burning rage burned deep in one half of her.

"Ha! You weak idiots! I've defeated both your fusions! Your powerless now!" Malachite sneered as a sword blade sliced through her neck.

"I hope you felt that bitch!" Stevonnie roared eyes glowing as Malachite defused. In her place was the battered Jasper and Lapis. Stevonnie instantly defused after standing up and both kids looked at each other.

"Steven? Are you ok? Was that..?" Connie asked as Steven nodded.

"Its only getting worse...Lapis!" Steven gasped as he took Connie's hand and ran over to Lapis and Jasper.

"Steven! How did you-nevermind. Thank you." Lapis whispered as she poofed in her gem. Jasper looked at both of them more confused then disgusted.

"I dont know how you did that but fuck it. If your really Rose's son you should have healing powers. Heal me runt." Jasper growled barely as she stuggled to keep her form.

"He'll heal you after them." Connie said as Jasper hissed but said nothing. Steven ran over to Garnet and Pearl and spit in his hands.

"Please work!" He whispered as he slapped their bodies. A burst of pink light flowed through them and ended with a beautiful rose. Garnet got up and walked over to Jasper and stuck out her hand. Jasper first looked at her with a burning hated. How dare this fusion try to help her up!? Does she not think she could do it alone! But then again...she was with Lapis too long. Jasper rolled her eyes and took her hand only to throw Garent down with her. Jasper struggled but had gotten up and held on to Lapis's gem.

"They're healed Steven !" Jasper growled before falling back down. Steven's heart went out to her and he quickly healed her too. When Jasper was being healed by Steven the love from the boy ran through her just for a second. It felt...nice. In all her years she had never felt something so good. Almost to the point where she asked Steven to do it again. Garnet got up from the sand and pointed to the house letting everyone know where to go. Deep inside was Peridot. She had locked herself in the bathroom and refused to come out.

"If Jasper knows that I am staying here she'd kill me!" She whispered rocking back and forth. Soon the door opened and in came all the others. Jasper stood by the door while everyone else either sat on the couch or stood by the counter. It was quiet for awhile before Lapis' gem began to glow in Jasper's hand. Jasper looked at it before tossing it out her hand. Instead of falling the gem stayed in the air and out came a reformed Lapis.

"Lapis!" Steven smiled as he ran to her and hugged her. She was surprised at first seeing all the gems in one place but looked at the happy boy and hugged him.

"We need to know. Are you with us or against us?" Garnet suddenly said breaking the silence after Lapis and Steven hugged.

"What happens if we're against you?" Lapis asked with a frown as Garnet sighed.

"We'd have to poofel and bubble you so you couldn't harm the humans or Steven." Garnet said as Lapis seemed to get defensive.

"Why would I ever hurt Steven?!" She asked hissing at Garnet.

"I don't know but we need to know now if your with us or against us." Garnet asked again as Lapis looked wary but looked at Steven giving her the biggest smile.

"I'm...with you, but for Steven!" Lapis quickly added the last part. Garnet nodded.

"You Jasper?" Garnet asked as Jasper chuckled

"Did you honestly think I would just say yes? Like I would forgot that your just a bunch of rogue gems? Your all just traitors to your own kind, the boy a disgusting hybrid of one of the most powerful gems with one of the most weakest things. A human, and lastly we have a little human brat who thinks she's all that just because she can swing a sword." Jasper sneered. Garnet summoned one gauntlet and sighed before charging at Jasper.

"Garnet no!" Steven yelled running in front of Jasper and summoning his shield. Everyone was shocked even Jasper. Garnet growled before shaking her weapon away. Jasper was enraged.

"How dare you even try to touch me?! Move brat I can handle this without your help!" Jasper roared picking put Steven and throwing him on his bed. Even if she tryed to deny it, she slightly cared for him. Just from being with Lapis so long of course. Before they could go at each other Pearl stepped in front of both of them.

"STOP! Look around you! Fighting is the fucking reason all of this happened! Why the war happened, why countless gems and humans have died, why Homeworld is constantly at our throats! Garnet you should know better then to give in Jasper's taunts and YOU!" Pearl snapped hushing everyone.

"What is your problem?! We've been nothing but nice to you! Steven and Connie freed you from Malachite, Steven healed you, and we gave you the opinion of staying with us! I'm so sick and tired of fighting, getting hurt, never having a break! Now Garnet asked you a question, are you with or against us?!" Pearl finished wiping tears from eyes. Both large gems felt rather bad. More Garnet then Jasper but still. Garnet also wiped a tear.

"Your right Pearl. I'm sorry." Garnet sighed as Jasper growled. Now she really wished she wasn't stuck with Lapis!

"If you want me to join you idiots so much then FINE! Its not like there's anyway to go home... _Yellow Diamond would probably kill me if I even could go home anyway for failing the mission..._ but let me clear. I won't go play hero with you protecting this shameful planet. I won't be staying in this disaster and I won't have anything to do with any of you!" Jasper growled everyone sighed in relieve. The fight was over.

* * *

"I can't believe what happened yesterday. Its still a lot to take in." Connie said as Steven nodded.

"Yeah. Lapis seems to be the more easy of the two. She still hates the gems but all she's done is wander the house and talk to me. Jasper, well I don't know. She hangs around the beach. Manly away from everyone, though I saw her punching a huge rock in half. I will help them become good, just like Peridot. Sorta." Steven smiled.

"Steven!" Lapis called as she came racing across the sand to him and Connie.

"Hey Lapis! Oh I don't think you've been properly introduced to Connie yet. She's half of Stevonnie." Steven grinned as Lapis turned and waved rather shyly. The same for Connie.

"I need your help!" Lapis said as Steven jumped up and ran with Lapis to the house.

"I'll be right back Connie!" Steven yelled. Connie nodded and looked at the ocean. A strong pull had been tuging on her for awhile and it started to hurt. It was like it was something she had to do. She couldn't wait for Steven any longer. She got up and ran towards where the pull was at its greatest. There her compass went crazy. With one scoop she revealed something shiny and brown but then blacked out.

 **You all have been waiting a super long time for this. Its not the best but here it is!**


	11. JB! 11: Connie the gem! (Plus sadness)

Connie awoke in a dark brown rocky place that shined and sparkled. She began to walk around, heart racing with each step.

"Hello?" She called hearing her voice echo. She was struggling to keep calm but her nervous mind was starting to imagine scary things. What if she never got out?! She would die, no food, water, family, gems, Steven.

"Hello? Hello please?! HELLO!?" She screamed banging on the rocks but did nothing to them.

"So your the being my gem called for. I never thought you'd be a human. Maybe a strong pure hearted gem but your just a human." A arrogant smooth female voice rang through the place as Connie frowned.

"You gems are sure to-wait what?! I'm in a gem?! H-how? Why?" Connie gasped not knowing what to do.

"Yes, yes freak out like that's going to help you. I don't know what I felt when I sent those communication waves but I'm sure by the way your acting it wasn't you but its too late. I'm already feeling my memories sip away. Make sure you treat my gem right kid.

"What! No! Wait what do you mean?!" Connie asked but the voice didn't respond instead she felt a new power flow inside her and all her body.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?! This is crazy man!"

"How did she get that?! She's like the Steven now!

"Why, how? Tell me everything!"

"Don't snap at me like your something! Like I have to listen to a fucking word you say! I told you I found her like that!"

"Both of you calm down."

"You really think you have any power over me fusion?! Ha! I'd love to see you try! It was your Pearl who started it in the first place!"

"STOP! She's waking up!"

"Oh space rocks!"

"Peridot! Language!"

Connie opened her eyes to a bundle of gems even Jasper.

"Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst? Lapis? Jasper? Peridot? Steven too? What's going on?" Connie groaned as she suddenly remembering everything.

"Oh no, no, no, no! Tell me its not real!" Connie shouted as all of the gems looked down. Jasper however only growled and walked out of the house. Steven walked up to the group and whispered something to the gems. They nodded, the Crystal gems went into their rooms, Peridot into the bathroom and Lapis out the door.

"Steven... What I'm I going to do?! My parents, school, everything is ruined! Don't get me wrong gems are great and all but I had plans for my life!" Connie cried hugging herself tight as Steven hugged her.

"Being a gem, well half gem isn't so bad. You get to go on cool missions, have your own magical weapon, get super strength and other cool stuff I can't remember." Steven smiled as Connie growled.

"Its not so fine and dandy! I was supposed to go to school, get an education, get a nice job, travel, work, experience life! Now I don't know if I can do any of that anymore and let's not forgot about my parents! They are going to kill me. They are going to **fucking** kill me. I won't ever get to see you or the gems or anyone here again. We'll move, they'll try to get the gem removed, shun me, punish me, rule my life from here on out. Its over. Once I go home, it'll be the last time I see Beach City." Connie whispered in a deadly hush. Steven grew pale and gulped.

"Connie I-!" He was cut short by angry voices at the door. Both kid's hearts sank.

"My parents!" Connie yelped as she she ran to the door. Before she could even muster out a single word, the door to the house was painted red. Connie gasped and stared at her parents as they did to her before they were lifted up and flung into the ocean. A monstrous gem creature was roaring its heart out trying to attack anything in its way. Steven watched the whole thing too and nearly threw up. He quickly ran over to Connie and stared deep into her shocked eyes. Slowly they seemed to come back to life filling up with wet tears. She screamed bloody murder and cried furiously into Steven's shoulder. This alerted the Crystal Gems and Peridot.

"What the hell?" Yelled Amethyst summoning her whip

"Oh no..." Garnet whispered.

"What's wrong?! Garnet what happened?!" Pearl asked.

"The cluster! Run!" Peridot shouted as everyone looked at her.

"What?"

"Amethyst, Pearl go after that gem monster out there, Steven you do your best to consult Connie, and Peridot stay here." Garnet ordered as everyone nodded. Peridot nodded with a grumble.

"We have to go fight it." Connie suddenly said through all the chaos.

"Connie-!" Steven started as Connie punched him in the gut.

"I said we have to go fight it! I'm not going to sit here and let that thing live! It killed my parents!" She shouted as Steven growled.

"At last you got to know yours and you didn't have to punch me! I was only trying to help!" He shot back as Connie turned to the door and grabbed her sword.

"Just shut up! Don't pull that bullshit on me!" Connie snapped.

"Bullshit?! So know me not knowing my mother that saved the planet is bullshit?!" Steven questioned angrily getting into Connie's face.

"You didn't just see yours get killed in front of you plus you still have a dad so yeah its bullshit!" Connie snarled holding her sword tight. Both kids huffed angrily at each other. Their gems brightly flew. Suddenly Steven grabbed Connie's shirt, dipped her and kissed her. They're anger was immediately forgotten as Connie started to cry again.

"I'm so sorry Steven! I didn't mean any of that I was just-!" Connie cried as Steven silenced her with a hug.

"Me too I should have been more open minded about it in the first place." Steven sighed as they both sat down on the couch. They sat in silence for awhile before Peridot cautiously walked to them.

"Um the Steven and the Hu-Connie...are you two ok? I'm I doing it right Steven?" Peridot asked as Steven smiled with glee.

"Yes! Great job!" Steven praised the little gem as she smiled.

"Yes thanks Peridot." Connie smiled as the gem beamed proudly.

"Well it wasn't hard at all thanks to my superior mind."

"Connie do you have anywhere you can live?" Pearl asked gently as the gems crowded around Connie.

"No. My parents were never close to my grandparents and my relatives are far away. I have no one." Connie sighed as Garnet gently cupped her face.

"Your wrong. You have us. Connie would you like to live with us?" Garnet asked as everyone gasped.

"Really? Thank you!" Connie smiled crying.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" Steven shouted running around.

"Cool." Amethyst said smiling.

"Wait the Connie is staying with us?" Peridot asked confused.

"Garnet? Are you sure?" Pearl asked worried.

"Yep...its the least I can do." Garnet whispered the last part with sadness.

 **Yep...that just happened. Pls don't be mad. Sorry for not writing sooner. Being sick sucks. Oh and Happy Birthday Steven! Being 14 is going to be cool. BTW who knew he was 13 turning 14? Wtf?**


	12. JB! 12: Steven and Peridot did what?

"Connie?" Steven called although the house. The last two weeks had been crazy. Soon after Connie's parents died the gems had found out about the cluster. Lapis surprising had became more close, but she still didnt like the gems. Really only Steven and Connie. Peridot slowly came around until she dissed Yellow Diamond in her face. Then she became a Crystal gem, sorta. Looking around he saw Peridot walk from the bath room and into the room, slightly smiling.

"If your looking for Connie then you should check with Pearl. She's been training non stop its quite impressive. She even exceeds your skills." Peridot said lazily as Steven grinned.

"Yeah she's awesome."

"Hey Steven, since we're friends can I ask a favor?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Can you fuse with me?"

"What? Really? Well I don't even think I can with full gems. Well no 'cause I did fuse with Amethyst that one time."

"Please?! Garnet seems really happy and I've always been curious to how it feels. I tryed to do it with her once but i wasn't ready. Now i am.." Peridot explained begging like a dog. Steven smiled wide and nodded.

"This is gonna be so cool! Let's do it!" Steven said as he put on some music from his phone. The beat had a fast techno vide. Peridot blushed and began to move her arms weirdly. Steven though was killing the robot and pulled Peridot closer to him.

"Just do what I do." Steven said letting his arm hang like it was on a loose bolt. Soon the were hitting to moves at the same time until their gems began to glow. For the their finishing move, the both crossed arms to make an "X".

" Hmmm...ugh what wait?! It worked?! I did it! I'm a gem fusion!" A happy child like voice yelled happily (Topaz's voice sounds like Peridot trying to do a Steven impression. Terrible right?)

The fusion had a burnt orange yellow poofy hair shaped roughly like a diamond. The fusion had two sets of eyes two black and two green. The black ones were in the middle of the green ones. A light green pair of see through shades only covered the first pair of eyes. (The green ones) Its skin was a peachy greenish color. Its outfit was a v neck and in the center of those lines was a golden star. Its shirt cut off much like Stevonnie's. The shirt was also green. Its short sleeves were long enongh for both pairs of arms through them. Its pants were dark green, short, and in the knee areas had diamonds. Its toes were all yellow instead of the regular fusion's peachy green. The fusion had two sets of arms, one thick and one skinny. It had a nice slim but curvy bulid. It wasn't that tall, it was the same height as Stevonnie a bit taller like Garnet.

"So this is how it feels. Remarkable! I can't see why Homeworld would ever hate something so amazing. I gotta show the others! Especially Amethyst and Connie!" The fusion grinned before blushing deeply. Suddenly the warp pad shined and out came the purple gem herself. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the fusion. It looked so familiar till it hit her. She grinned hard and ran up to the fusion.

"Go Ste-man and Periodactyl! How do you two feel? Nerdy? Cheerful? Both?" Amethyst asked as the fusion blushed.

"We-I feel awesome!"

"What's your name? Perieven? Stevadot?"

"No, its Topaz. Say Amethyst do you know where Connie is? I wanted her to see...me." Topaz asked nervously as the warp pad lit up again. This time it was Connie and Pearl.

"Omg! Pearl look!" Connie pointed as Pearl gasped.

"You two are fused? Garnet!" Pearl yelped trying to find the fusion herself. Connie walked up to the fusion and smiled.

"Hiya! Gotta name?" She asked as the fusion smiled back.

"Affirmative. Its Topaz." She simply said as Garnet came in with Pearl not far behind. Topaz got quite nervous.

"You did it again Steven. Good job Peridot. Now do you see what I'm talking about?" Garnet asked as Topaz smiled.

"Yes I do. I'm practically swimming in this hybrids love." Topaz said sounding a lot like Peridot.

"Like I said before. You are an experience. Make sure your a good experience. Now... Go-!" Garnet started.

"Have-!" Connie smiled.

"Fun!" Topaz, Garnet and Connie said at the same time. Topaz nodded and raced out the door smiling. She closed her eyes and ran blindly and soon ran into a rock.

"Oof! Ow." Topaz groaned but smiled doing so. When she got up she was in a small cave. She started to look around until she bumped into something else.

"Stupid rocks!" She growled.

"Who you callin' a stupid rock?!" A rough voice snapped as Topaz looked up to see the large orange gem Jasper.

"J-jasper?! Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" Topaz stumbled her words. The gem stared at her closely before growling in disgustt.

"Peridot! You fused?! With the hybrid?!" She asked looking angry.

"Hey! Its cool to fuse with me! Er him! It feels amazing." Topaz smiled as Jasper hissed.

"This planet has taken all your sanity. Get away from me you abomination before I make you a punching bag." Jasper warned as Topaz lit up.

"Hey you leave her alone! At last she had the guts to try something new! Look around you! Your not on Homeworld anymore! You can fuse, love and live happy here! If thats insane then im the most insane kid you'll ever meet!" Steven defended Peridot as she smiled.

"Thank you Steven." She hugged him before Jasper sighed.

"I know that! Its wrong to fuse with different gems but that fucking fusion proved me wrong. If fusion or earth is so great why does it suck ass?" Jasper asked growling a bit. She hated to think about it but she always wondered; How did a two different gem fusion feel? How did the Ruby and Sapphire fusion work so well together? How did that fusion beat her? From the the fact that she is a fusion she couldn't see why. She worked just like a single gem it was confusing. She thought different gem fusions or fusion in general was disgusting but after that fight she'd be having second thoughts.

"Whatever. Just get out of here. I'm done with fusion and this planet. I just wanna go home." Jasper said hanging her head low. Steven smiled and hugged her leg. Now normally Jasper would have killed him for even being there but she just tensed up. The love from the boy was just crazy. She felt herself on the verge of crying, letting all of her feeling and emotions flow out of her but she sucked it up.

"What will be waiting for you on Homeworld Jasper?" Peridot said surprising everyone.

"When I talked to Yellow diamond she treated me like I was just a inconvenience at best. At first I thought talking to one of the diamonds going to be heavenly but instantly knew she didn't care. Here on earth the Crystal gems, Steven everyone here treated me like I was there equal. No pushing around or degrading me. Just compassion. She even talked about you like you were just another thing she had no time for. I thought I could reason with her but no. Here I'm an individual. There I'm just another Peridot following orders. Here you can be an individual. Not just another Jasper soldier. How do think Yellow diamond will even react to you if you went there. You failed your mission. You'll be crushed. Here if you fail, the gems won't hurt you. They'll telling you to try again. To never give up. Encourage you! I don't know what's waiting for you back on Homeworld but if its anything like this then it's worth going, but we all know Homeworld will never be even remotely close to this. I hope you understand." Peridot said as both Steven and Jasper stood still.

Steven began to dramatically cry hugging Peridot and telling her how awesome she was. Jasper just stood there processing what she had said. All was true. She was right. Homeworld wouldn't care. They have plenty Jaspers just waiting replace her. She looked at Peridot and smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

 **Cliffhanger. Lol.**


	13. JB! 13: Make up time in the bathroom!

Steven and Connie sat side by side together in the house. No one was there. No one would be back for a long time. The teens didn't know what to do.

"Um Steven. Do you want to see my gem weapon?" Connie suddenly asked as the boy smiled and nodded.

"Omg yes!"

Connie got up and looked at her gem. It was located on her left hand. Much like Sapphire's gem but on top of her hand. She closed her eyes and her gem began to glow. Using her other hand she grabbed her gem and pulled out a brown ax. Steven gasped and ran up to look at it.

"Woah! You got a sword and an ax? No fair!" Steven fake pouted as Connie smiled. She then spun it and it disappeared into sparkles. The two just stood there for awhile before Steven sighed loudly.

"There's nothing to do! No gem missions, no gems!" Steven complained before Connie put here hand to his mouth and ran to his room and found her suitcase. She opened it up to found a make up kit. She giggled before grabbing Steven's hand and running into the bathroom. She then closed the door.

"Make up party!" She announced as Steven smiled.

"Oh! Oh! Let's make ourselves look like clowns!" He suggested earning a happy nodded from Connie.

"Ok! Now close your eyes." She said as she directed Steven to sit on the toilet seat. It was covered by a white fuzzy seat cover. She sat on his lap causing him to tense up.

 _Omg Connie's on my lap! Oh her butt is bigger then I expected-oh stop it me! Ok don't go crazy Steven. Its not like the love of your life is sexily sitting on your lap and she told you to close your eyes. No. Not that at all._

Once Connie was nicely on Steven's lap she began to use some white powder to cover his face. Next she took some pink powder to make his cheeks pink. Then she used some red eye shadow for his eyes. He added some red powder on his nose and then used a green liquid eyeliner to make cool designs on his face. She smiled before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

 _Connie stop being so damn sexy I can't take it! Its taking all of me not to flip you around so I'd be in your place and make out with you like there's no tomorrow!_

Connie lastly put some red lipstick on his lips and smiled.

"There! Done! You can open your eyes now." Connie said as Steven opened his eyes and smiled back. Connie let him get up to look and he began laughing at himself.

"You have some mad awesome make up skills Connie! I look so cool and funny!" He said as the girl smirked.

"I'm the best there is!" She fake braged before walking up to Steven.

"Your turn!" She said as Steven grinned darkly.

"Awesome." He laughed evilly as he grabbed Connie picked her up so that her legs were behind him. He walked over to the toilet seat and sat that way so that Connie was on his lap but facing the way he was before.

"Woah! So want do you have in mind?" She asked as he grinned again.

"A lot. Now close your eyes and let master Steven work his magic!" He exclaimed before grabbing the white powder and brush from the sink counter and began to powder Connie's face with it. He worked diligently until her whole face was white. He then grabbed some purple eye shadow and painted Connie's eye lids with it. Next he get some pink liquid eyeliner and put two hearts on both sides of her cheeks. Once he was done his eyes darted to her glossy plump lips.

 _Oh no Steven! Nope! I'm not doing it! But she did it to me! Yes, but your trying to take it too far! Just one kiss. That's all. No crazy stuff._

Steven slowly kissed Connie. She smiled before kissing him back. It was supposed to be quick, fast and innocent but his lips had other plans. He slowly pressed against her and deepen the kiss. She was surprised but shrugged and continued the kiss.

 _What are you doing?! One simple kiss! What happened to that?!_

He put his hand on her head cupping it slightly and pushed it closer to his lips. It wasn't until they both needed air when he finally eased up.

"Gosh Steven! That was pretty long. As much as I loved that aren't you gonna finish my clown look? I can't wait to see what you did!" Connie said in between breaths. Steven nodded but only slightly. His thoughts wasn't about the make up any more. It was about Connie.

"Steven? Are you ok? If your bored of this we can do something else." Connie said concerned for her boyfriend.

"I'm fine Connie and no I'm not getting tired of this. Not at all." He said before pulling in Connie back for another kiss.

 _Im done! So done! How dare you think this way! This is Connie! Not some regular girl! Literally, she's not regular she's a half gem! I will not let you taint her awesomeness with your boyish desires!_

However hard he tryed, he couldn't seem to stop kissing her. His hands slowed moved down to her waist and were tempted to move down further. Every inch of his body was locked dead on one thing; Connie. Even most of his mind was focused on Connie. He wanted to do things to her he never thought he'd ever think of until now. He knew was going to start feeling this way being a teen but being a gem made it so much harder to control.

Connie could feel Steven's conflict with himself and was surprised. She groaned at the through of stopping the kiss but if she didn't Steven's rational sense would have lost and who knows what would have happened next. She probably wouldn't have stopped him either. Sighing she slowly pulled out of the kiss and grabbed the pink lipstick. Steven stopped before shaking his head and blushing hard.

"Oh shit Connie I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" He apologized feeling terrible for what he was thinking and doing.

"Steven its ok and honestly I don't want to stop either but you we're at war with yourself. If you just want something ask. Its ok. I won't mind." She said as Steven sighed in relief.

"Thanks. I'll remember that next, if you want a next time." He replied unsure of her wants.

"Are you kitting me? That was amazing! You had me melting over here!" She smiled giving him the lipstick.

"Here you go! Now make me into a funny clown!" Connie demanded with a smile.

"Ok! Ok big baby! No need to go crazy!" Steven teased as he felt a lot better. Connie was truly the girl for him.

 **Ok in the (Spoilers) Steven bomb 4 Steven was reviled to be 14 and Connie 12 and 3 quarters. This messes up with my story so here are the Jam buds new age's, Steven 15 and Connie 14. To match up with the 5th chapter. So any time after then their ages are those. Gosh this sounds confusing. Ok so before the 5th chapter Connie was 13 and Steven 14 and after are 14 and 15. I hope that's not confusing. The other reason I made them older is because of the story and how more romantic the chapters are gonna get. Ok now that's all done, I'm out! Peace!**


	14. JB! 14: The short chapter!

"Yo Steven! Connie! Ain't that Jasper out there?" Amethyst called to the two teens as the ran up to the door. Jasper was just laying hurting bad. Her had no fight left in her. Her anger was gone. She was a rogue. A failure and somehow didn't seemed to care. Plus her gem was cracked, she was fighting a corrupt gem monster with Lapis and she needed Steven.

"She's finally come through! Imma go talk to her, come on you guys!" Steven exclaimed pulling the two girls outside. Jasper had long sensed them but paid no mind. It was when they got closer to her did she turn around.

"Jasper! Are you ok?" Steven asked as the orange gem grunted painfully.

"Is that a yes or no?" Steven asked earning a small sigh from the gem. She didn't look the best and he realized that her gem was cracked. Everyone gasped Steven being the loudest.

"Your gem! Hold on I got you!" Steven said licking his hand and placing it on her gem. It began to glow bright orange before it was fully healed. She slowly got up and looked at the gems in front if her. She couldn't help but smile but hid it quickly.

"There's a ocean gem monster Lapis is currently fighting in the sea. It had a lucky shot and cracked my gem. I guess you three will be good enough." Jasper explained as Lapis flew out the water and fell beside the group.

"Lapis!" Steven exclaimed but yelled when the monster came out the water. Jasper and Amethyst were the first to react both using their spin dash attack knocking the monster on its back exposing its gem. Lapis tryed to pound it with a water fist but it got up and changed at them. Steven and Connie both looked at each other and nodded. Steven summoned his shield blocking it with surprising strength. Connie then summoned her ax and slammed into its back poofing it back into its gem. The teens high hived and Steven bubbled to the gem, sending it to the temple. Lapis got up and shook off her skirt. Jasper and Amethyst both looked at each other and nodded silently.

"That was awesome! Connie laid the smack down on that monster! You too Amethyst!" Steven grinned pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah man! Did you see that double spin dash? Killer!" Amethyst smirked.

"I'm just glad its gone." Lapis sighed in relief.

"What happened it it anyway? I wanted to crush it so it couldn't came back." Jasper simply said before Amethyst looked at her.

"Oh yeah! You don't know. See we bubble them and send them to the temple." She explained lazily. Jasper couldn't believe what she was hearing but decided against raging about it. It wasn't worth her time.

"Well I gotta go. Bye." Lapis said jumping into the ocean.

"Bye!" Steven and Connie waved. Jasper watched the gem go not really knowing how she felt about her still. She looked back at the rest of the gems and thought about them too. Even though the Amethyst was over cooked, she still packed a hard punch. The two hybrids surprised her even more. They were both strong especially Rose's son or so she is lead to believe. Some part of her still believed that was Rose even though it had been proven that that wasn't the case. The female hybrid was the most surprising. Even though she just got her gem, she is already fluent with her powers and strength.

Those Crystal gems...maybe their more then she thought. As she thought about that she began to walk away.

"Bye! Seeya tomorrow!" Steven waved along with the others.

"What? I'm not coming back over here? I'm I?" Jasper said under her breath curious about what the boy said.

"You guys did what?! Both of you could have gotten hurt!" Pearl snapped at the teens worriedly.

"Calm down P! They did awesome!"

"Yes Pearl. Well done you too." Garnet smiled patting the teens head.

"I can't wait for tomorrow! Its gonna be so much fun!" Steven whispered excitedly to Connie's ear.

"Yep! I hope everyone's up for it! Especially Jasper. She seems the most likely to not go." Connie said but was reassured by a hug.

"Trust me. She's gonna come. I just know it!" Steven said smiling.

"Are you sure Steven? I mean if I know anything about Jaspers is they're pretty stubborn and are huge clods." Peridot but in.

"I'm sure Peridot."

"Connie?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we've ever...made out before."

"Lol where's this coming from?"

"My mouth."

"Omg did you just answer me saying "My mouth?" "

"Um yeah why?"

"*Loud laughter*"

"What's so funny?"

"You!"

"So um back to the point. I don't thing we've-!"

"Just get over here and kiss me Steven before I die of laugher!"

"Ok! Though I still want to know what's so funny."

"I'll tell you all about it once we're done."

"Deal!"

 **What's happening tomorrow? Hmm?! If you want like write about what you think will happen! Until then bye guys!**


	15. JB! 15: Rollercoaster Madness Park!

"Omg! Connie wake up! Wake up!" Steven yelled moving Connie back and worth with his hands on his bed.

"Shh! No let me sleep!" She growled pulling the sheets over her head. Steven quickly though of a solution. He moved the covers back and began to whispered softly in her ear.

"My love, oh my sweet love. Your mine all mine! Please get up for me, my beautiful bee. I promise we'll have our fun later." He finished before gently nibbling her ear. This caused Connie to squirm and giggle softly. She also softly moaned before sitting up and stretching.

"You sure do know how to wake up a girl." She playful said as she made her way out the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. I'll tell Peridot to get ready."

"Great! I'll tell the others!" Steven exclaimed as he made his way over to the temple door by the warp pad. Before he could even knock, Garnet came out with Pearl and Amethyst.

"Future vision!" He gasped as Garnet patted him on the head.

"Howdy."

"Let's do this!"

"I'm not sure about. What if the-!" Pearl stopped when Peridot came out the bathroom smiling.

"I'm still very confused about these machines. What do they even look like?" Peridot asked as Amethyst ran up to her.

"Your gonna have so much fun Peri! I'll make sure of that!" Amethyst blushed hugging the green gem.

"Thanks Amethyst." Peridot blushed back leaning into the hug.

"Aww! That's so-HOLY MOTHER OF HOT DAMN!" Steven yelled suddenly looking in the direction of the bathroom. Connie came out of the bathroom smiling. She had on a red shirt saying in camouflage lettering "Soldier Boss". She had on some camouflage skinny jeans. She also had on a black jean jacket without the sleeves.

"Steven! Language!" Pearl snapped quite shocked at hearing Steven curse for the first time

"Sorry but holy cow! Connie just, damn!" Steven said as the girl smiled.

"Thanks Steven! Now let's go get Lapis and Jasper." Connie said before looking at Steven.

"When you get dressed."

* * *

"I wonder how Lapis is going to react." Connie wondered out loud as the two teens reached the ocean.

"I'm sure she'll say yes! Now bubble!" Steven reasurred her before summoning a bubble around them.

"I feel like a hamster." Connie laughed while pushing the bubble with Steven.

"Yeah but your a cute hamster." Steven replied before getting a soft punch on the arm.

"Your such a flirt."

"I know!"

"Hey! There's Lapis!"

"Roll! Roll like you've never rolled before!" Steven exclaimed dramatically before rolling the bubble with all his might.

"Lapis!" He called which got the attention of the ocean gem so she swam up to the bubble.

"Steven? Connie? What are you two doing here?" Lapis asked curiously.

"Steven wants it to a surprise. Just come to the house." Connie said with a smile as Lapis seemed nervous at first nodded her head.

"Alright but it better be important!" She said as Steven nodded excitedly.

* * *

"Ok so role call! Connie"

"Here!"

"Amethyst?"

"Here dude!"

"Pearl?"

"Present!"

"Garnet?"

"Here."

"Ruby and Sapphire?"

"Also here."

"Peridot?"

"Do I say here Amethyst?"

"Yep."

"Ok then here!"

"Lapis?"

"Here!"

"Me?"

"Right here! Ok we need one more gem!"

"Are you sure its wise to take her?" Pearl asked with a slight blush.

"I agree with Pearl. Jasper is not the easiest gem to work with. Especially since the clod is so angry all the time." Peridot said crossing her arms.

"Its your choice Steven." Garnet said getting a disbelief faced Pearl.

"Then I choose Jasper. C'mon Connie! Thanks Garnet!" Steven smiled.

* * *

"Ok so this is the rock Topaz crashed into last time. Jasper? Jasper!" Steven called before the orange landed beside him and Connie.

"Fuck!" Connie yelped falling down.

"Jasper don't do that!" Steven yelled trying to get his mind straight. This actually made the gem start to chuckle.

"What do you two want?"

"Just came with us to the temple." Steven said as Jasper frowned.

"Why? I'm not going anywhere near those traitors! Especially that Pearl." Jasper hissed.

"C'mon Jasper! We're all going somewhere fun today and we need all the gems! Including you!" Steven pleaded.

"It wouldn't be the same without you." Connie added in.

This made Jasper think about what Peridot said.

 _So far all they've done was show ridiculous amounts of kindness. Well from the two brats.. So much it's made me want to throw up sparkles. The hybrid, well he's actually not bad considering he's the son off one of most powerful gems right under the diamonds. His friend the same. The Amethyst has power I grudgingly respect despite being a runt. Even the fusion's not bad. Lapis I could really care less for. I don't hate her, matter of fact I don't hate anything on this planet anymore. Ugh. Jasper you've gone too deep. The Pearl...ugh i dont want to be reminded of her. Not right now. Its too soon. Peridot. I give her less credit then she's due. The little techie is more then just a Peridot. As for me. I don't know what I'm anymore. I'm not Yellow diamonds pawn. I'm not the earth's pawn either. I don't hate anything about this place anymore. This surprises me._

"Jasper? " Steven called as came back to reality.

"What?"

"You blushed at something."

"I don't blush kid."

"Well you did! Connie and I saw you." Steven argued causing the orange gem to think about what she could have possibly blushed at. Suddenly the answer came flying at her.

 _I still have feeling for her? That Rose lover?! Jasper let it go._

"So um are you coming? " Steven asked snapping Jasper out her thoughts.

"Fine. I'm not going then your base though. I'll be on the beach." She growled rolling her eyes.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Steven jumped out and down and walked out the cave with Connie and Jasper.

* * *

"Ok everybody. I've called you here cause of these." Steven said pulling out eight cards.

"What? You pulled me away for cards?" Jasper growled.

"No! Its what the cards are! They're season passes!" He exclaimed growing.

"What the hell are those?!" Jasper snapped.

"Ok ok geez! They're season passes to the new rollercoaster park! You know those little cars on the tracks like i explaned earler right Amethyst?" Steven announced as Amethyst lit up.

"Yep! Yo Steven pass us our cards!" Amethyst shouted as the boy threw them to the purple and green gems.

"Steven? They still dont understand." Pearl pointed out looking at Jasper and Lapis

"Oh right! Here I got a video on my phone!" He chirped pulling out a Samsung Galaxy s6 and going to a video. All the gems gathered around him, momentarily forgeting their uneasiness around another. In the video was a teenage girl on a green and black rollercoaster.

"We're on the Insect and my mom is freaking out!" The girl yelled through all the excited screams as they went down a tall hill. She moved the phone to her mother's face as it was wide with terror. The video ended and Steven's eyes were starry. Garnet had a straight face but inside Ruby was very interested and so was Sapphire. Pearl looked worried. Jasper had a small smile. Lapis too smiled.

"Ok so now that's settled. Here! This is what you use to get in." Steven said handing each of the gems their cards. He then raced to the house to get Connie who was busy eatting a quick sandwich.

* * *

"Me, Connie, Peridot, and Amethyst can ride Lion. The rest of you can just hold on." Steven arranged the gems before calling Lion.

"LION!" He yelled. The pink beast teleported right to the boy's side, surprising Lapis and Jasper.

"Rose had that?" Jasper asked feeling slightly jealous of it. Lion could have been great in the war. No, that's over. Its all over.

"I think so. That explains why he's pink. Alright let's go!" He yipped hoping into lion's mane along with Connie. Amethyst grabbed her green best friend and hopped on lion. The rest of the gems stood on either side of Lion waiting for Steven's response.

"Now place a hand on Lion." Steven instructed. The gems nodded and did what they we're told a little too easily.

"Lion teleport us to Rollercoaster Madness Park!" Steven ordered as Lion created a magical portal and walked in it.

* * *

Once they walked through the portal they were greeted with giant rollercoasters. They teleported in the packing lot which surprising had very few cars.

"Huh? Not a lot of people are here. Oh well, let's have some fun!" Steven practically screamed jumping out of Lion's mane with Connie, thanked him, and sent him off. The gems walked until the reached a ticket booth. There was a handsome teen who caught Connie's eye. He was cute but Steven was her number one.

"How may help you all?" He asked with a nice smile. He glanced at Connie and winked at her causing her to smile a bit wider. Steven noticed and pretended not to.

"We all have season passes. Here's mine." He said smiling as the boy took it and opened a gate to a park.

"Hey! Um my shifts just about over. Can I come with you all? I've yet to see the awesome of this park." The teen asked while handing back to cards. Steven was going to nicely decline him but Connie spoke up faster.

"Sure! Three teens are better then two! C'mon!" She said cheeky grabbing the boy by the hand and dragging him to the group. Steven put on a bright smile but inside something dark began to raise. Jealously.

"Ok so let's be in teams. Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis are Team 1, Garnet, Pearl and Jasper are Team 2, and us teens are Team 3. This will be our meet up point. Meet back here in...um let's say two hours. Good?" Steven said as the gems went into their groups. Amethyst and Peridot looked pretty happy together and Lapis seemed relieved to be away from Jasper and the others.

 _These two seem much more fun._

* * *

 **Team 3 (Team Teens)-**

"So what's your name?" Connie asked the ticket booth boy.

"Tray. What are your names?" Tray asked hands in his pockets. Tray was a light caramel color with dark brown wavy hair. He had on a red shirt, some nice jeans, and some red and black Jordans. (Shoes).

"I'm Connie." Connie said with a smile.

"I'm Steven." Steven said just as nicely as Connie forgetting his jealously earlier or so he thought.

"Oh, word. Hey look! I've heard that ride is the fastest coaster here! We should ride it!" Tray exclaimed running over to the red ride along with Steven and Connie. To their surprise there was no line! Running threw the dividers they stopped at the end. A young adult was behind the control panel and looked up at them.

"Huh. Didn't know anyone would show up. Alright step in the carts. Three per cart." The worker said lazily as the trio climbed in. Steven and Tray were in the outer sides and Connie was in middle. The ride took off with blazing speeds.

"Oh shit!" The trio yelled. The ride twist and turned but mostly stayed straight.

"Wooooohoo!" Connie cried raising her hands. Tray did the same and looked at Connie with friendly gaze. Steven's jealously took it the wrong way and grew inside him. He slightly growled before putting Connie's arms down.

"Safety reasons." He told her hoping she didn't suspect anything wrong. She only shrugged and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

 **Team 1 (Team Fun)-**

"Let's head on that one Peri! " Amethyst grinned widely pointing at a ride called the Gravity. Lapis just followed them knowing at first neither of them would want to talk to her.

"I'm not sure Amethyst, how about-!" Peridot yelped being dragged across the park to the ride. It looked like a stereotypic space ship. The employee looked at their cards and let them in. Inside were long leather plates standing straight able to hold a person. There was a machine in the middle and the employee walked behind it. He started the ride with started to spin around, faster each time. Slowly the gems could feel themselves seeming stick to the plates.

"What the heck?! This is awesome!" Amethyst yelled trying to fist pimp but failing horribly.

"How in the heck?" Lapis screamed but with a smile on her face.

"I'm never going on this again!" Peridot whined loudly. Soon the ride began to slowly stop, allowing the gems to move more freely.

"Hell yeah! We gotta try more rides!" Amethyst said grinning from ear to ear. Lapis quickly nodded with gained a even more excited grin from the purple gem.

"Oh no. Oh my diamond. Help.' Peridot silently prayed.

* * *

 **Team 2 (Team Serious)**

The three gems stayed quiet for awhile. Jasper distanced herself not liking she had to be with the gems she tried to kill some time ago. Garnet had looked through possible futures to see if Jasper would do anything bad but was surprised when a few came up like that. Pearl didn't know how to feel. So far the giant gem hadn't done anything with surprised her. I was pure pain when the bigger gem didnt even look at her. She thought she had moved on but she couldnt deny her feeling. Pearl realized she was staring with a sligh blue blush. What made it even bigger was when she realized Jasper was staring right back at her with a dark orange blush. Garnet saw this and smiled.

 _R:That's too funny! Pearl and Jasper? What a riot! Sapphy let's just-!_

 _S: No Ruby._

 _R: What!? wh-!_

 _S: Because i think it's love._

 _R: What are you getting at Sapp-! Oh!_

 _S: There's something between them._

 _R: But how? Didn't Pearl love Rose?_

Garnet's halves conversed before looking at a ride that was called 'The Twirl'

"Let's go on that one." She finally spoke walk towards the ride. The two other gems followed. The ride was upside down and twist a lot. The worker behind the machine looked at Garnet and Pearl with a smile knowing them but looked at Jasper with fear. Garnet got in the first cart and Pearl planned to join her. Garnet then unfused into the duo Ruby and Sapphire.

"Sorry Pearl. Me and Sappy wanted to ride this together. How about you and Jasper sit in the second one?" Ruby said with a sly grinned testing out Sapphine's theory.

"I dont know about that." Jasper spoke up only getting a chuckle from the red gem.

"Are you scared?" She teased. Jasper froze up and growled.

"Never." Jasper grabbed Pearl bridle style earning a hard blue blush from her and sat in the cart. Since Jasper took up the whole space of the cart, Pearl had to sit on her lap. This made both gems blush very hard but Jasper wasn't about to back down now. She pulled down the harness like bar down on both of them sighed. Garnet did the same and the ride began, fliping the group upside down.

"Wooohoooo!" Ruby sceamed leting her arms dangle. Sapphire nodded seemingly cool but had a h'uge grin on her face. Jasper and Pearl were a different story. They sat together blushing like mad gems.

"Im slipping!" Pearl gasped trying to fix herself but felt strong hands hold her in place.

"Your really thin. Like always." Jasper said focusing on holding Pearl.

"So? Your very thick. Like always, wait!" Pearl yelped realizing what she said. Jasper started to snicker with a blush.

"I didn't think you still noticed."

"Well it's not that hard when im sitting on your lap." Pearl shot back silenting the bigger gem. Jasper slightly tighted her grip on Pearl.

"Huh. You still amaze me just how smart you are." Jasper said as Pearl blushed again.

"Oh look, the ride is almost over." Jasper breaking the silence.

"Oh yep." Pearl said laughing nervously.

* * *

 **Team 3 (Team Teens)-**

 _ **Ten rides later...**_

"That was fun! " Connie yelled walking with the two boys down a long road to another ride.

"Sho was!" Tray exclaimed grinning widely. Steven however stayed quiet.

"Steven? Are you ok? Did you not like that ride?" Connie asked turning her attention to her boyfriend. Steven looked at her with his happy smile.

"Oh I liked it! Im just thinking about the next ride that's all." he lied.

"You sure man?" Tray suddenly asked.

"Yep!" Steven replied trying not to sound angry. Inside however Steven was in a battle.

 _Why im i so jealous?! Tray's a nice guy and all he's done is been nice! That and wink and Connie! How dare he!? Connie is MINE! Not his! Oh gosh Steven! Sometimes I worry about you. You mean worry about yourself. Yep! When i get home im going to take a long shower and think about life. Kill him! No mind stop it! There will be no killing today or any day!_

"How many rides have we been on again?" Connie asked.

"About 10. Man does the time fly! What's next?"

"Oh! Lets go in the scare house!" Connie suggested already running towards it.

"Ah man! I hate scary stuff!" Tray growled before following Connie. Steven would have agreed if he wasn't so jealous of Tray.

The teens entered the attraction slowly, Connie being the only one to giggle. Suddenly a creepy looking head came out of nowhere and scared Connie.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed only to lean into Tray.

"Sorry Tray!" she said as the teen smiled.

"Nah Connie! Don't sweat it!" he replied coolly. Steven watched in anger as a head popped up to scare him. He didnt even look at it as he grabbed in and crushed it with his hand. His eyes started to faintly glow as he walked along with the group. Another jumpscare scared Connie but also scared Tray causing them to fall on eachother. They both blushed as they got up and started to laugh.

"How about I walk in the front, just to get some of that scare action too!" Steven growled trying to sound happy but failing.

"Oh ok."

"Sure dawg."

Steven started to walk only to punch every jumpscare that tryed to scare anyone so hard it punched through the attraction. He was slightly shaking with anger as the group made it through the attraction. Steven realized what he was doing and tryed to fix himself before Connie caught on. However it was too late.

"Steven is something bothering you?" Connie asked concerned.

"Dang! Your strong as hell! Bodybuilder or nah!?" Tray exclaimed clearly impressed.

"Im fine look at the time! Two hours have passed that fast? Crazy right?! Well we better get going!" Steven said looking at his phone.

"Oh your right! Wow that was two hours? It felt like two minutes! Well we better get going. Bye Tray!" Connie chirped waving to her newly found friend.

"For real right? Oh bye y'all! Seeya ya on the west side!" he said before walking away but not before winking at Connie again. Connie giggled but Steven had had enough.

"Let's go Connie!" he said grabbing her hand roughly and walking to the meeting point.

* * *

 **Team 1 (Team fun)-**

 _ **Twelve rides later...**_

"Oooooooooo! Look at that one!" Amethyst said looking at a ride called the bull. It was fake bull and a sign said next to it; Ride the bull! See how long you can stay on!"

"Im going first!" Amethyst grinned showing her card to the worker and getting on the ride. The bull began to buck slowly but soon gained speed and strength.

"Woah! Oh snap!" Amethyst cried before getting bucked in the air amd falling on the ground. Peridot was worried at first but when she saw Amethyst was ok she began to laugh. Lapis too.

"Oh you two think it's funny huh? Well haha! Hey Water witch? How about you try to beat me? My time is 9 minute and 45 seconds." Amethyst smirked with a hint of annoyance. Lapis frowned hearing Amethyst's name for her and growled.

"Oh i will!" She said jumping on the bull. It did the exact same thing it did to Amethyst but stayed on longer. She grinned at the purple gem's face but in doing so she last her concentration and got flung to the ground.

"Impressive Lapi. I must say!" Amethyst said in a fake royal voice.

"Thanks! By the way my time is 20 minutes and 23 seconds." Lapis said quite proud of herself. Suddenly everyone was looking at Peridot.

"What? You dont actually expect to get on that thing do you?" Peridot asked. Before she knew it she was lifed up and placed on the bull.

"What? No! I command you to-!" Peridot was cut short when the bull bucked her right into the ground. Hard laugher could be heard by Peridot as Lapis and Amethyst were on the ground laughing.

"Grrrr! Ha! Jokes on you two! Our two hours are up! You cant subject me to anymore of this torture!" Peridot laughed before walking with the group to the meeting spot.

* * *

 **Team 1 (Team serious)**

"Well these last few rides have been quite interesting." Pearl remarked making Jasper and Garnet laugh.

"It sure has. Jasper? How about you pick the last ride before we had back to the meeting place?" Garnet said surprising the gem. She looked and found one.

"How about that one?" Jasper said pointing to a ride called the swing. It was long chain swings connected to a rotating tall machine. Once the gems showed there passes to the worker they climbed into the swings. The swings were made for two so Garnet defused again into the Fire & Ice duo and Jasper and Pearl climbed into another one. Sapphire giggled at how the others seemed to not realizing there were other swings to choose from. The ride started and the gems were lifted in the air.

"So Pearl, my you have such a beautiful voice. Singing about Rose I see." Jasper said nearly grinning her face off at the smaller gem's reaction.

"What?! No! Wait?! How?! How did you know? Nobody knows." Pearl said clearly surprise.

"I lived in a cave not to far from your base besides, i know how much you love to sing about her." Jasper said with a slight edge.

"You remember...why didn't you say anything?!" Pearl snapped surprising both gems.

"Because i chose too." Jasper simply said lokking bored.

"Did all those years mean nothing to you?" Pearl whispered feeling hurt. Jasper snarled and tensed up.

"You were with Rose! I always knew you were close to her. It was natural since you were her Pearl but i never knew you loved her. What we had was nothing compared to your love for her. I gave up. You sided with earth and...just forget it." Jasper sighed before looking forward. Pearl huffed.

"What Jasper?! Please tell me!" Pearl begged as the ride ended.

"The ride ended. Let's go." Jasper growled getting out the swing. Ruby's jaw dropped and Sapphire actually looked surprised.

"How could I have not seen it. We need to disgust this now Ruby." Sapphire said as the red gem quickly nodded her head. The two hugged eachother tight before glowing bright. Standing in their place was Garnet.

"C'mon gems. Its time to leave." Garnet said before jumping into the sky. Jasper huffed before doing the same leaving Pearl. She sighed before jumping as well.

* * *

"Alrighty! Everyone's here? Great! Did you have a good time?! Oh nice, now lets go!" Steven said forcing a huge fake smile which confused everyone. They could feel the negative feelings coming from him, well all but Connie. She just was too caught up in the fun the teens had to notice.

"Are you ok Steven?" Garnet asked laying a head on the boys shoulder. He tensed up and growled.

"Everythings **fine** Garnet." he growled making the fusuon gem back up. She didn't know why but seeing Steven so angry was unsettling, almost scary even.

"LION!" Steven roared before the magical beast appeared. He looked at Steven and lowered his ears.

"Take us home." Steven snapped losing his paincese. The beast whimpered slightly before letting the gems take there places on him like before. He roared another magic portal open and walked inside.

* * *

"So Steven, how did you enjoy the park?" Connie asked him while watching an old Dogcopter movie.

"It was fine." he answered trying to hide his growl. Connie finally heard it.

"What's wrong? You were kinda acting like this when we were with Tray." Connie said causing the boy to jerk up.

"I dont want to hear about him!" Steven shouted punching the T.V so hard his hand came out the other end.

"What the hell Steven!? Why are you so pissed today! Before you were so happy to go to the park and now your acting like a complete idiot!" Connie snapped angering the boy even more.

"I'm acting like an idiot?! How about you and Tray huh?! You were practically drowling over him!" Steven shot back.

"Your jealous of Tray!? Is this what this is about?! Your such a stupid motherfucking idiot! I don't care about Tray as nearly as much as you! I love you! I only care for Tray as a friend not anything else!" Connie sceamed before everything went silent. It was dark too, only the full moon for light. Both teens were sitting on the bed huffing. Steven looked at Connie who looked down in sadness and sighed. He gentely cupped her face.

"I'm so sorry Connie. I just lost control there. This teen thing is hard especially being half gem. I should have realized you never liked him. I was just blinded by-!"Steven stopped when Connie started to chuckle.

"Your forgiven Steven Universe. Just kiss me. You've be staring at my lips for the longest." Connie smiled genually before getting tackled by the boy.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine." he whispered softly kissing her on he neck.

"Wow! I n-never knew i was so sensive there!" Connie said happily sighing in continued to kiss passionately surprising since they were so young. Already sure they were the ones for eachother. Such love was almost impossible to find but yet found by these two.

Steven's hands found there way to Connie's chest before jumping off like a cat.

"Oh no! Steven you stupid stupid idiot!" Stsven said scolding himself.

"Steven its ok. Sure it was surprising but not unwanted. Granted maybe we should have stopped anyway. It pretty late and im kinda tired." Connie said helping the boy back on the bed.

"You mean your not gonna kill me?" Steven asked worried.

"Go to sleep paranoia." Connie teased lightly slapping a pillow onto Steven's face.

"Whatever beautiful. Goodnight Connie." Steven said getting in the covers.

"Goodnight Steven." Connie smiled also getting in the covers.

"Oh and by the way, i love you too."

 **OMFG THIS TOOK FOREVER! I cant even imagine how long you guys have waited for this. I hope this long freaking chapter makes up for it cuz this is the longest chapter so far. Lord this took forever. Oh and lets talk about somethings. First of all if you read this you may find out about Jasper and Pearl. Yes i do ship them please dont murder me. They have so history that i will not reveal well i kinda did idk. Next well have the set up of the story. Im gonna organize the chapters neatly instead off how i did it before. Thats really all right now if you have questions i'll answer them pretty fast if you pm me or ask it in a review cuz i do read all my reviews. Remember nice reviews! Seeya!**


	16. JB! 16: History & A Monster!

**Jam Buds! Chapter 15: History & A Monster!**

 **Characters:** Steven. U, Connie. M, The Crystal Gems, Jasper, Lapis. L

 **Ships:** (Steven x Connie), (Amethyst x Peridot), (Ruby x Sapphire), (Jasper x Pearl)

 **Brief Summary:** Jasper and Pearl have some history so Steven and Connie scoop it out. The gems fight a gem monster.

 ** _(These characters are not mine they are owned by Rebecca Suger)_**

* * *

 ** _(At the temple)_**

Steven carefully set the last Lego piece on top and smiled.

"Can I move now?" Connie said stiffly as Steven nodded.

"Yep! Now say hello to Lego Connie!" He announced turning the lego version around so Connie could see. Her eyes lit up in amazement.

"Wow Steven! It looks just like me but like 8 bit and stuff! Your such a great artist, I wish I was that talented." Connie said smiling but frowning at her last words. Steven frowned too and stood up.

"Your super talented! You can kick anythings butt and still look amazing!" Steven grinned seeing the girl smile.

"Thanks Steven." she spoke standing up and hugging him. Suddenly Pearl came in through the temple door looking out of it. She looked like she hasn't relaxed in a long time.

"Let's go you two. You know where to found me." she said quickly as she warped on the warp pad. Both Steven and Connie looked at eachother and smiled.

"Super secret teen team, Go!" They whispered rather loudly as they ran to the warp pad and warped away.

* * *

 **(At the Sky Arena)**

Pearl was standing quietly in the center of the arena waiting for the teens. She mind was racing as she tryed to think steady but couldn't.

"What was she trying to say? Why does it hurt? I haven't cared until now it's-it's...nevermind. Pearl get it together! You must stay focus." Pearl said to herself not knowing the teens had arrived but were spying on her. Connie whispered something to Steven and he nodded with a smiled. He then lunged on Connie tickling and kissing her until their gems glowed brown and pink. Pearl turned around shocked at the noise and gasped. Stevonnie stood with a smiling face as she jumped down the stairs with ease. She was surprised to see Pearl staring at her with such surprise.

"What's the matter Pearl?" She asked before covering her mouth. She had a cute deeper female like voice.

"Well that's different. I guess it's because of Steven and Connie's growth along with how deeper their voices have gotten." Stevonnie chuckled lighty before Pearl cleared her throat.

"I'm afraid that's not all. Your taller too. Tall as Garnet." Pearl said still amazed. Stevonnie looked pleased as she pulled her, well Connie's sword out. Pearl did the same but looked distracted. Stevonnie noticed this and frowned.

"Pearl are you ookkkkk!" Stevonnie asked before jumping back just before Pearl slashed the air she had just in.

"Your enemies are not going to wait on you. You both know this." Pearl said with a slight egde. She hadn't meant to sound so irritated but she was. She could stop thinking about the orange gem. It drove her crazy. She yelped snapping her out her thoughts as she fell back. Dazed she looked up to see Stevonnie grinning.

"Pearl your enemies are not going to wait on you. You know this." Stevonnie copyed Pearl in a mocking voice but in good fun. Pearl smiled slighty and quickly got up.

"Your right. Now let's began." Pearl said with new found seriousness. She needed to focus. She quickly darted towards Stevonnie with the grace of a swan raising her sword for a lash. She was stopped however by Stevonnie grinning and got pushed back. Stevonnie came running at Pearl and their sword clashed everytime. Pearl tryed to sneak a secret jab but Stevonnie twirled like a ballerina and summoned Steven's shield protecting herself. Pearl was stunned but kicked the shield out of the fusion's hand surprising her long enough for Pearl to trip her. She fell before looking at Pearl point the sword in her face.

"Better but you still-!" She cuts off as Stevonnie kicked the sword out her hand while getting up.

"Its a tie!" she smiled excitedly. She then closed her eyes and glowed white. Out came Steven and Connie and this time without falling on their butts.

"Thst was so cool!" Steven exclaimed as Connie grinned wildly.

"It was!" she smiled hugging the boy. Steven smiled mischievously and pecked Connie on the lips. Connie gasped and playfully hit Stsven on the head. Pearl just watched as the two interact, blushing slightly at the kiss. She suddenly remembered and closed her eyes.

"Training is over. G-goodbye!" she said before running to the warp pad. She had to find her. Steven and Connie looked and smiled.

"S.S.T.T go!"

* * *

 _ **(Jasper's Cave)**_

"Jasper? Jasper?" Pearl called out before tripping on a rock. She gracefully got back up any to connect eyes with yellow ones.

"What?" Jasper snapped arms crossed. Pearl shook but took a deep breath which was stange because she didnt need air.

"Please. Tell me." Pearl pleaded earning a snort from the gem.

"I said forget it. Now what do you-!" Jasper was cut off by a furious Pearl.

"JASPER THIS IS NOT THE TIME! I NEED YOU TO TELL ME!" Pearl shouted losing her temper. Jasper was surprised at first but grew angrier by the second.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!? FINE! YOU LEFT ME FOR ROSE. SHE WASN'T EVEN YOUR ORIGINAL OWNER! I DON'T KNOW HOW SHE DID IT BUT SHE MANAGED TO TAKE YOU LIKE A FUCKING ANIMAL! IT HURT AND TO MAKE IT WORSE, SHE HAD TO REBEL! I HAD TO FIGHT YOU AND ONCE WE MET EACHOTHER AGAIN, YOU CHANGED. YOU PRETENTED LIKE YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ME! YOU FORCED ME BACK INTO MY GEM AND ALMOST CRUSHED ME IF IT WASNT FOR THAT ROSE QUARZ!" Jasper exploded shaking the cave with her voice.

"Oh snap!" Steven exclaimed before covering his mouth. Connie shhhed him and leaned in closer to hear better. Pearl just stood there starting at the larger gem with tears.

Jasper and Pearl were unaware of the teens and they hoped to keep it like that.

"I'm so sorry. I loved you but loved Rose and-and Jasper I'm sorry!" Pearl started to cry making the bigger gem sigh. She picked up Pearl bridal sytal and wiped her tears.

"I just became so devoted to her. She just showed me so much love so much care. She was nothing like Whit-you know who. Just like you before the war. Its probably because I'm a stupid Pearl. I was made to serve. Im just a weak pathetic gem who needs constant aproval and instruction. I_!" Pearl was cut off by a rough kiss which slowly eased into a softer one.

"You talk too much Pearl plus I hate to see you cry. The war both changed us. I became heartless and cruel but I was only mad at the war. Mad at everything that happened. It changed everything. I couldn't see you anymore. You were fighting for the earth, i was already sour about that. I want you back Pearl. I lost you once and I'm not doing that again. I know i shouldn't blame Rose or be jealous of her, infact I respected her in everyway. She just had you." Jasper said still holding Pearl.

"Ugh. How do you make me talk all logical?" Jasper asked smiling with Pearl.

 _Rose. If you can hear me I want to say that I've found someone else. I know you never received my feelings for you but i understand. In you loving Greg we lost you but gained a sweet loving boy with your heart and mind. I've always loved Jasper. Sure it got lost but its found. I hope your happy for me moving on. Its probably want you wanted. You will always be loved and missed. Bye Rose._

"I want you too Jasper." Pearl smiled happily hugging the giant gem. Neither off them noticed their gems glowing untill it was too late. They glowed together. They were a fusion. It grew to about Sardonx's height. It broke through the cave and stepped out. The fusion was a light orange color with Jasper's orange stripes. It had four medium sized arms, not too beefy but not too skinny. Its hair was a very faint pink, went down to its butt and was in two ponytails side by side of eachother. It had four light green eyes. Its outfit was a dark blue green and had a v neck but a top similar to Pearl's. In the middle was a yellow stsr but in the center was a yellow diamond. It had long dark brown pants stoping at the foot. In the middle of it was a very dsrk blue green ribbion wrapped around its waist. It had tears on the ends. Its shoes were like Pearl's but had a small spike on the tip. It looked and itself and smiled. Steven and Connie gasped and ran to the see the fusion.

"GIANT WOMAN!" they screamed startling the fusion.

"Were you two easedropping?" the fusion asked with a deep female voice. It had a bit of roughness with it.

"No! Well, um, you look nice together?" Steven tryed to make an excuse but failed. This made the fusion laugh.

"Whatever. Hey what's that?" the fusion asked as the teen gasped in horror. A giant gem monster suddenly came flying from the ground by the cave. It looked like a giant monstrous mole. The fusion instantly snapped in action. As soon as the crystal gems and Lapis arrived on the scene they gasped in surprise. The fusion was beatting the living shit out of the the monster witout breaking a sweat. She dances around the attacks of the monster fluently but then switched up her style and punched the monster with all her fist. She laided countless punches on the monster so fast it was a blur then stopped leaving the monster stunned and hurt. The fusion then grinned and swirled untill its back was to the monster. Then she lifted one leg kicking the monster so hard it poofed mid air.

"Holy cheese that was cool!" Connie yelled beating Steven to it by a second.

"Dang it Connie!" Steven fake pouted earing a giggled from the girl.

"Is that Pearl and JASPER?! OH MAN THAT'S CRAZY!" Amethyst laughed while Peridot just started very shocked and surprised. Garnet grinned so hard, everyone thought it was stuck like that. The fusion grinned and flexed a bit. Liking the attention she was getting. Lapis found herself crossing her arms.

 _Fusion's overrated anyway._

"So what's your name?" Steven asked as the fusion grinned.

"Tiger's eye." (Or whatever dont judge im not the best with gem names)


	17. Authors Notes Updates

**To all Jam Buds readers: No Jam buds has not been canceled just on hold. I've lost a little interest in Steven Universe lately and gained a lot in Undertale so yeah. That's been my focus for sometime. I mean who can blame me the hiatus is killing me! So yeah I have lost Interest and Jam Bufs for now until SU comes back on. Until then, *Jumps in a whole shit load of Undertale***

 **Hope ya understand!**

 **Steven: Come on give them something!**

 **Connie: Yeah that's no fair!**

 **Me: Well you know what else is unfair?! That Toby and Rebecca haven't colabed yet to create a new tv show, soundtrack, game or something!**

 **Sans: Can I stay something?**

 **Everyone: NO!**

 **Sans: Geez you SU fans sure are crazy.**

 **Steven: Please! Like yours is any better.**

 **Sans: ...good point kid.**

 **I SO SRRY PLZ DONT HATE ME UT OR SU FANS IMMA FAN OF BOTH TOO! Omg I need some help smh.**


	18. Hope for Jam Buds!

Wow. So after re reading some of my Jam Buds chapters I got to thinking, I had something really good here. Sure my writing was shit compared to how it is now (it's not much better). So I was thinking...how about I re write the whole series and acually finsh it? Sounds great huh? I haven't touched this story in like...um...a lot of months ok. So the Jam Buds story will be revived from the dead and re writen with new chapters. How OP is that? God someone kill me now. Please remember the whole reason I stopped writing JB was because of the earlier hiatuses, lack of interest and...UNDERTALE. True we're on *Depressed sigh* yet another one but I've got a bunch more stuff to work with and brand new ideas. I hope no one is too mad at me from stopping for so long. Undertale has still claimed my soul in it's sin. Oh and trust me when I tell you this. I'm gonna amp the sin levels in this story as well. No more awkward Steven x Connie scenes. Instead better writen ones. *Yaya!*

Just look out for redone soon!


End file.
